Poison Apples
by DDerby95
Summary: Moving to Forks was the worst decision of my entire life. Trust me. You may have heard otherwise, and you would be wrong. Sure I'm getting married, and that would be a good indicator that moving was the best thing that had ever happened to me. But you've been hearing the wrong side of the story. You've been hearing the lie. I'm here to make sure you know the truth.
1. The Stare

Moving to Forks was the worst decision of my entire life. Trust me. You may have heard otherwise, and you would be wrong. Sure I'm getting married, and that would be a good indicator that moving was the best thing that had ever happened to me. But you've been hearing the wrong side of the story. You've been hearing the lie.

I'm here to make sure you know the truth. Hold onto your chairs, because you're in for a shock.

Now, I'd like to assume you've heard about my family. That part of the sick joke was actually true. I was moving to Forks so that my mother could be with Phil. Meeting Charlie was strange at first, but we fell into a nice stride. The lie started at school.

Precisely, in the cafeteria.

I was eating with my tentative new friend Jessica and her group when I first saw him. Well, them to be more accurate. They sat with trays of untouched food in front of them, faces looking away from everyone's eyes. Each of their faces airbrushed to perfection. I had to admit that at first they were enchanting mysteries that I needed to understand.

I would learn to regret that decision.

"Who are they?" I asked with true curiosity. They seemed like creatures out of a story book. Especially the reddish haired boy.

Jessica seemed to already know what I meant. "Those are the Cullens. Nobody talks to them really. And they keep to themselves most often." I could hear a twinge of regret, as though she wished it were different. Given how good looking they were, I believed the same.

"Oh, I guess you don't know much about them then?" I looked down and tried to discretely examine how much food was on my plate compared to theirs. How did they not eat anything?

But Jessica responded quickly. "Oh, no _everybody_ knows about them." She then went into the usual story, the one you all know about how they live together with Doctor Cullen and his wife. I shivered, feeling a chill run up my spine. It wasn't that strange, but still it unnerved me a bit.

Feeling daring, I looked once more at the boy with the reddish hair. I met his dark black eyes and was locked in his gaze. While mine held excitement and fear, his held something close to possession. Spooked, I turned away and avoided his stares at my back. Even when Angela told me that Edward was watching me, I refused to peek. It wasn't until they left that I let out a sigh and calmed down.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked, obviously upset that I didn't respond like everyone else and fluster up at the Cullen's gaze.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "Something about it felt wrong."

**A/N: I was just watching Twilight BD pt. 1 and wondered what if Bella was married to Edward by force. But why would that happen? Because Edward is not the same. Hope you like! Please Rate and Review/comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please be polite.  
**

**Also, this is merely something stupid and dorky that I enjoyed writing. I have no real value or thoughts that this is some literary masterpiece and hope you all keep your minds open. I don't expect all of you to like it, and even if you simply read one or two chapters and then quit for any reason I still appreciate that you took the time to stop by. Thanks**


	2. The Eyes

Mentally I tried to shove the weird feeling away, labeling it as just a silly reaction. Somehow it just continued to stick in my mind. Hopefully I wouldn't have to see him anymore. So far he was in none of my classes.

My luck must have been terrible. For next period in Biology there he was. Hunched over his table next to the only open stool, was Edward. His black eyes were locked on his paper until I entered, in which they swiftly locked onto my face. My heart leaped in my chest at the adrenaline and I wanted to turn around and leave.

"Miss Swan, is it?" asked Mr. Banner as I stood at the door. "Please come in and take a seat." He gestured to the stool next to the creeper, and I started to protest. But Mr. Banner simply insisted that I sit next to his star pupil.

I stepped across the large fan that blew across the room, wondering why the hell they needed a fan in freezing weather, and saw Edward inhale deeply. Not knowing why, it totally freaked me out. I mean really, who did that? As I sat down, I attempted to subtly scoot my chair father away. Then I turned my full attention to Mr. Banner, hoping to ignore him. Maybe I would talk with him after class about my seating arrangement. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike sitting behind me. I could ask to swap with him. He seemed eager enough to help out.

"Now, begin your lab and whoever wins will receive the golden onion!" Mr. Banner said as he clapped his hands. I inwardly groaned, hoping this Edward kid would be polite enough to leave me alone while we worked. If he just followed the lab and didn't try to act like a weirdo, then maybe it could work.

I turned to the left to grab the first microscope. But my hand and face were inches from Edwards. His eyes locked onto mine and his hand touched mine on the microscope. For some reason I felt trapped. Possibly because he acted like a large wall around me.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. And you are?" His voice, like soft velvet, flowed into my ears. Instantly I started to relax. But my brain was screaming, NONONONONO! Nobody normal invades someone else's personal space without permission.

"Bella Swan," I replied as I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, recollecting my body along with my thoughts. "Are you ready to begin?" I yanked my hand away from his chilling touch and pulled a microscope to my face. Something was off about him, but I hadn't figured out what yet.

"Certainly." He pulled the other and looked inside, a small smile on his otherworldly face.

For the remainder of the period we swapped slides back and forth, minimal communication between us. Well, honestly he talked a lot but I refused to respond. Renee always told me to follow my gut. And my gut was telling me to be careful. His constant attempts to touch me unnecessarily and scoot closer only highlighted the feeling.

The bell rang to release me from my personal prison. I rushed to gather my things before darting from the room. I didn't look back when Mike called to me because I felt Edwards gaze on my back. Ghostly fingers danced up and down my spine. That's it. I'm changing seats. However, I didn't realize I was already out of class. Going back to Biology did not sound attractive. The main office was just around the corner. I didn't really need to take Biology again, did I?

The door opened with a rush of warm air as I stepped inside. The clack of keyboards caught my attention, but not as much as the figure standing in front of the desk. His mess of hair immediately stopped my breath. Oh crap. How did he get here so fast?

"Oh, Bella how are you?" said the secretary at the desk. This made Edward turn around and give me a strange smile. For all accounts it seemed a completely benign smile, closed lips and light eyes. But his body, which was turned away as if hiding something, made me wary. "Did you bring your paper?"

"Y-Yes." I handed her all the papers with signatures and turned to leave. Edward didn't say anything the entire exchange. All he did was follow me with his eyes. I debated on turning around and telling him to keep his stalker behavior to himself but it was just the first day of school. Maybe he was just curious like the other students.

As I left the office, I could've sworn I heard him ask if he could change his English to first period with Mr. Oster. _My English class_. Judging by the swift exit of him just after me, he was denied. A smug part of me did a leap for joy that I wouldn't have to endure his wacko behavior for two hours instead of one. Immediately I felt bad. Maybe it was just a coincide. His rude stares could have just been extreme curiosity. Mike and Eric had been extreme in their introductions as well. Possibly there was something in the water that made boys idiotic here.

That was the first excuse I made for him. And it was not the last.

And to make things worse, I forgot to switch my class.

**Don't worry. It gets a lot worse than this. Just wait.**


	3. The Breath

Now I know what you're thinking. All he did was stare at me and get a little up in my personal space. For all I knew he was just being overly friendly. But it didn't stop there. It got worse.

A lot worse.

After that first day, Edward was absent from school for a long time. I was surprised at first, and asked around a bit to find out why.

"They often go camping together when it's sunny outside," Jessica told me as she ate her salad. "Other times they go rafting together. It's not unusual for one or all of them to leave for a while and reappear." She gave me a look that said I was being overly obsessive and I backed off.

But Angela told me that there were rumors floating around about them, that their family was some sort of freak show, which I was able to believe.

After three days, I stopped asking altogether. By Friday, I decided to take his absence as a sign of good luck. Perhaps I should enjoy the time he was away rather than ponder over it. The second week was one of the happiest I ever had in Washington. I went to school, came home to Charlie, hung out with Jessica and Angela, and never once was bothered by the thought of that mysterious and strange boy.

But Monday rolled back around, and he returned.

I hoped that we could start over. With a nervous breath I sat down next to him in Biology and gave him my best friendly smile.

"Hello. How was your break?" My intentions were completely benign, anticipating a normal response back with some small talk and eventually mutual cooperation sans all the creepy juju around him.

I was wrong.

"It was fantastic. Thank you for asking." He reached to trail his hand down my arm with a playboy smile on his lips. His eyes were now bright golden, which did more than take me aback. Was he wearing contacts? Did he have surgery over the break on his irises? "Did you miss me?"

Shocked, it took me a moment to respond. "Um… please don't touch me like that." I hid my arm away and scooted further away. Guess nothing had changed after all.

But to my surprise, he simply gave me an interesting smile and focused on the lecture. If this was the best I could get, I would take it. And since Cell Biology was not fascinating, I peered over at him every once in a while to make sure he didn't try any funny business. Each time I glanced he seemed to be a little closer, though I was certain he didn't move a muscle. Class was almost up when I finally glanced at the clock, feeling a rising need to leave.

"You smell wonderful," he whispered in my ear. "Perhaps you would like to mix your smell and mine?"

Freaked out, I jumped out of my seat along with the bell and bolted from the room. From the door I turned around and yelled, "Stay away from me." That lunatic! I was more certain than ever that something was off about him. Any range of things could be wrong with him, just hiding under the surface. He could be mentally disturbed, or an abductor, or even a murderer! That was it. I was getting out of that class tomorrow. No if's and's or but's about it.

Looking back on it now, I felt stupid for not taking the out when I had it.

**A/N Ok, I know I lied earlier, but I completely forgot. I'm going on vacation til next Sunday so I cannot post until them. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll write extra fast then.**


	4. The Question

**Sorry about the long wait. But from here on out I promise to try and do my best to update daily. Enjoy and leave your comments below.**

I will always remember this day as my one failure. I fell into his clutches, deep down into the pit where I couldn't return. This was my one mistake. If I could go back in time, I would have never asked him that one question.

The next morning I woke to a layer of frost and ice on the roads. Great. As if being in the rainiest and coldest place in the USA was torture enough. Add a little slippery ice to make it fun.

I bundled up and headed out the door, carefully driving along the road. Surprisingly, it felt just as safe as normal, and once I arrived at school I leaned down to examine my tires. Chains. Charlie was a father under his rough exterior.

A high pitched screech, like metal on the concrete, made me look up. A giant blob of blue was rushing toward me at lightning speed. Adrenaline burst through my veins as I took in the surroundings. My fellow students were mingling in the parking lot, oblivious to my attacker. Jessica was flirting with Mike, Angela staring longingly across the asphalt to someone hidden in the crowd.

But what caught my attention was the silver Volvo on the other side of the lot. Stepping out of it was Edward, followed by his family. His gaze flickered over to me, eyes wide as he noticed the van headed toward my crouched body. They narrowed, as though he was angry, before turning to look at his sister, Alice.

I closed my eyes, afraid and yet somewhat glad I would die at the hands of a van and not some strange boy from school. With an extreme force I was thrown to the ground, my head cracking on the cold ice below. But when I opened them a moment later, I was still alive. The van had stopped just in front of my nose, a large dent where a pale hand stood holding it firm.

Slowly I looked up to see Edward pushing the van away. He looked at it violently, as though it were some sort of venomous snake or charging bull. He looked strong; stronger than anyone I had ever met.

I was sure something was wrong with him. But what? Some part of me, a very large part for that matter, was yelling nay screaming and shrieking at me to get up and run away. But that very small voice in the back of my head, the one we all try to not give into, wanted to know what he was. And at that moment, all pumped with adrenaline and fear, I gave in to it.

"What are you?"

"You really want to know? I'll show you later," he said with serious eyes. I couldn't respond. It felt as though my words were all gibberish now. "Are you hurt?" He then smiled sweetly, the first time he looked even remotely nice, and I was caught. Hook, line and sinker.

I was now trapped. Only it felt as though I was freed. He was like a drug, some form of cocaine that I hadn't realized that I was highly reactive to. He injected that first dose into my blood, and I wouldn't realize until it was too late that I couldn't get sober.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Mike called into our small metal prison.

Jessica was right behind him. "Bella? I'm calling the ambulance. Where are you hurt?"

"Cullen pushed her out of the way?" Eric asked, looking relieved and yet jealous that he couldn't be the knight in shining armor.

Edward pulled me to my feet, cradling my throbbing head. The world started to sway a tad, and I felt as though that everything was moving at half speed. Without meaning to, I leaned on Edward for support, which he provided willingly. The ambulances arrived, along with Charlie and I was quickly ushered inside one. Charlie attempted to ride with me, along with Cullen, but thankfully the paramedics insisted that I ride alone. They tried to get Edward inside the other ambulance, but he waved them off.

He set me down on the cot, making sure I was strapped in tight. My protests flew over his head. He insisted I should have the bump looked at. Just as the paramedics took his arm to lead him out, he leaned down and pulled my hair away from my face to whisper in my ear.

"Nobody will take you away. Nothing will ever hurt you." It was only then that I noticed his hand was covered in blood, my blood. Creepily, he stood just outside the ambulance and licked the blood from his hand with a moan of ecstasy. His head shot back wildly and his eyes flashed dangerously at me as the doors shut behind him and we raced away. Cold fingers traced their way down my spine. Little did I know that soon they would be around my waist.

And eventually, around my neck.


	5. The Answer

Charlie found me in the hospital ready for discharge. Doctor Cullen, Edward's father, was nice enough, but for some reason he looked at me like I was some valuable trinket that would break at any moment. Strange, I know. Maybe Edward's weird behavior was genetic? Either way, I couldn't get the picture of him holding back the van and his licking the blood out of my mind. It was... wrong.

"I got that kid's licensed revoked," Charlie said in his parental authority voice.

"Charlie…" I protested. But I was too tired to fight with him. Tyler would get it back soon enough.

He glanced over to Dr. Cullen who was flipping through papers on his clipboard. "Is she good to go?"

His golden eyes looked up and nodded. With one look at me, he left the room. Charlie helped me off the bed and we walked out the other doors to the waiting room. But as I looked out the windows, I could see the whole school was waiting for me in the parking lot. Oh great.

"Yeah…. I didn't want to say anything earlier," Charlie said with a sorry expression.

Inwardly I groaned. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward leaning against a wall in the hallway leading out back. Against my gut instinct, I made my way toward him. "Charlie, can you pull up in the back? I'll meet you there instead." He understood and nodded before leaving through the sliding doors. The rush of cold air made my skin prickle.

"I heard that you are going to live. I'm glad." Edward gave me another of his nice smiles. Teeth together, eyebrows up and eyes sparkling. I would learn to run when I saw that smile. However, at this moment it made me more inclined to understand his cryptic response earlier. Even though his earlier behavior weirded me out.

"Yes. But what you said in the ambulance… what did you mean?" I lowered my voice as though we were discussing secret business. "And how did you come across the lot so fast? And my blood...?"

He only pursed his lips and watched me like I was amusing. It bothered me that he found my frustration so entertaining. Like a cat watching his mouse squirm.

"What are you?"

He stepped a little closer, invading my personal space once again. A chill spread into the air as his face came closer. "Do you really want to know?" His hand lightly touched my collar bone before tugging on a piece of hair.

I pushed his arm away, still not into the invasive touching. Especially after what he did earlier. It was strange how one moment he was sweet and the next creepy. But I was feeling dangerous today after surviving the van. I had to know what he was.

"Yes."

He gave me a wicked grin, baring his shiny teeth and pulled his arms up like claws. "Vampire."

At that point I let my hands do as they pleased. Thought, I never expected it to hurt so much.

XxXx

"So.. I was wondering. If maybe you would like to go to the dance with me?" Mike looked like a scared child asking his mother to check under the bed for monsters. His eyes were on the ground, his cheeks pink from the chilly wind. Just over his shoulder I could see Jessica watching us with devil eyes.

"Um… Actually I'm going to Seattle that weekend." I'd be lying if I said I hadn't anticipated this. But I wasn't interested in dancing, let alone parties. And besides, Jessica would be furious at me.

Mike looked humiliated, so I attempted to salvage some part of our relationship. "But I think Jessica would be ecstatic to go with you."

He brightened up a bit at that. "You think so?"

"Certainly."

Yet, Mike refused to leave. He shoved his hands in his pockets and mumbled something else. "So are you not going with Eric or Tyler either? You know, since you will be gone."

He obviously noticed the unwanted attention his other competitors showered on me. "No. I'm not going at all. And to save them the effort, would you let them know if they decide to ask me?" He nodded in response.

"What about Cullen?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. His silver Volvo flashed in the small patch of sunlight as he pulled into the lot and parked on the far side. He quickly exited his car, slamming the door behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see me and Mike.

I clenched my hand, which still throbbed from slapping him a couple days ago. Since then, I hadn't spoken a word to him, which made Biology the longest hour of my day. The nerve of him to tease me like that! What did he think I was? An idiot? And his behavior was not only creepy but borderline stalker. I could have sworn that he was inside my room last night, watching me sleep! And the day before I thought he was looking in my windows. If that doesn't scream freak then I didn't know what.

"Definitely not." His questioning look made me continue. "We aren't speaking anymore." I gave him a death glare across the lot as he entered the damp school building.

Mike looked ecstatic at that. "Oh, well that's a shame."

"Yeah, real shame." I didn't tell him that my mind was still up late wrestling with the idea of what he was. I had gone through all the usual, and still couldn't figure it out. I had hoped that there would be a good library or book store in the big city that would enlighten the whole situation. And it was the perfect excuse to boot. I wasn't going to ask Edward, which was the easiest way, because he would only lie to me.

Only, I already knew the truth. I just couldn't see it.

**Sorry if this one seemed a little short. Hows the pace going? Is it too slow? Just right? Let me know below!**


	6. The Dreams

"What is Edward doing staring at you Bella? This is the third day." Angela asked as she played with her peas on the plastic lunch tray. "If he's harassing you then you should report it to someone."

Ever since the accident he had been sitting by himself and watching me. His amber eyes followed me across the cafeteria, making me squirm. All throughout Biology he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. But I refused to talk with him. Not even a peep. I told Mr. Banner about it, but he said I was being paranoid. So much for teacher assistance.

"It's fine," I replied. "He's just being annoying."

"What did he do? I thought he was just a quiet loner." Jessica stared digging for information but I shut her down fast.

"He was just being an ass. And besides, he freaks me out with all the staring." I threw down my sandwich in disgust before standing to throw it away. I watched the soggy bread and meat slide off the red plastic and into the pile of garbage with little regret. Nobody, not even the wild animals, would want to eat this.

"Aren't you hungry? I could share my food with you if you sit with me. I've got something delicious over here."

Startled, I twirled around to see Edward standing right behind me. I gave him my best "you are dead to me" look and walked back to the table.

"Bella, wait. Look, I don't understand why you are so mad. I told you the truth!" He tried looking honest and confused but instead he just came off as whiny. I still refused to answer him as I sat down, continuing the silent treatment. "Just tell me what I did wrong and I promise to explain." I didn't expect his hands to grab my shoulders and pin me to the table, like some crazy strong fighter. He leaned over me in an almost interrogative fashion, waiting for my answer.

"Dude," Eric said as he stood. "Can't you get the message? Leave Bella alone."

Mike got up as well. "Yeah, back off." He was reaching out to remove Edward's strangling hands from my shoulders, which I was certain were going to bruise.

Edward looked up at them, suddenly furious. His muscles were taut and showed through his thin shirt. Golden pits of furry glared at Mike and Eric. I expected him to slam their faces together like rocks. But something made him change his mind. He seemed to be holding back as he took a deep breath and release me. But I would swear his shoulders were shaking as he left. Biology was going to be a hell of a lot harder. Maybe I should skip today? I let that thought sit for a moment.

"Thank Eric, Mike. I appreciate your help." I gave them grateful smiles which seemed to make their day.

"If he continues to bug you, just let me know. I'll be right behind you." Mike sat three tables behind me in Biology, so thankfully he would be a close friend if Edward started to get violent. And while he didn't physically do anything yet, he still seemed very close to exploding. I nodded, letting him know I understood.

"Actually, I think I will skip today. I don't want to have an hour of moody glares from him." By Angela's sympathetic expression, I knew she supported me. Both Mike and Eric offered to ditch with me, but neither of their offers were sincere. Angela suggested I report Edward's borderline violent behavior to the principal, just in case. But I didn't think it was enough to get him in trouble.

"In other news," Jessica said, drawing the attention back toward her, "What do you say about going to the beach in La Push?"

XxXxX

Now, here is another grain of truth that was told accurately. My trip to the beach was cold and chilly, filled with tide pools and silly friend drama. I met Jacob and walked with him on the beach, attempting to drag information out of him on Edward and his family. Don't worry, I still hated Edward's guts, but I wanted to know the truth behind his lie. If he was going to make my life a living hell, I wanted to know why.

Though, Jacob's story only made it worse.

I went home and searched on the internet furiously, attempting to find any sort of scrap of truth in both their tales. At one point I even looked at mental diseased like compulsive lying and the like to see if he was sick. But his behavior didn't match a single one.

Could what he said have been true? No, no way in hell. But that little voice that had pushed me the first time called out again.

_He's a vampire. _

The next couple night's sleep were unbearable. Vivid nightmares haunted my subconscious, leaving me exhausted and worn out. I imagined him stalking me across campus, threatening to hurt me if I talked to anyone. He violently shoved me around my house, yelling at me for a reason I did not know. And other times, I would see a wolf outside my window, being slaughtered by Edward. Everyone at school, even Angela, commented on my pale looks. I told them I wasn't sleeping well and they said their condolences before moving on. Ignoring Edward had become much easier now that I had limited energy for working and concentrating. Every time he tried to touch me, or scoot closer I would pull his arm away or get up and leave with minimal interest. I ignored every comment he tried to whisper under his breath to me, even when they started to get angry or vulgar. After a while, I felt like a zombie.

Even on the first sunny day since I arrived I felt pooped. Maybe I needed to get away? Edward was missing that day, but I didn't give it a second thought. Perhaps he was on one of those hiking trips again? Yet, maybe the sun bothered him? Stop! That is insane.

Thankfully Angela and Jessica wanted to go to Port Angeles for dresses and asked me to come along. I said yes, hoping leaving Forks would rejuvenate my spirit. Charlie agreed happily and sent me off with a smile.

"What do you think? Blue or black?" Jessica was deciding between two knock out numbers while Angela tried to find matching shoes.

"Hm," I thought carefully. "Go with the blue." I figured now was a good time to mention that I wanted to check out this book store around the corner. "And Jessica, do you mind if I go to the book store real quick?"

She shrugged her should like it was silly to ask. "Sure. How about we see you at the restaurant?"

With a grateful smile I started walking the darkening streets to a local legends book store I had found on the internet. They carried a specific book about Pale Faces that I wanted to check up on. With confidence, I was sure this book would set the black and white truth in front of me to finally help me kick this absurd idea.

But the book wouldn't help me at all. In fact, I wouldn't even get a chance to read it. Something else would interrupt my evening.

Something violent and bloody.


	7. The Blood

"Thank you." I grabbed my change from the nice bookstore cashier and put it into my purse along with the book I bought. The bell dinged as I exited the place into the darkening evening to make my way to the restaurant. If I remembered correctly, it was only a couple blocks from here on the left. But that was solely based on memory, of which mine could sometimes be faulty.

The pavement was slightly damp from the light rain earlier, and I almost slipped once or twice. Hamburgers and pasta wafted in the air from the center of town nearby, and I picked up the pace a tad, eager for something to eat. I almost didn't notice the figure a ways behind me or the other's in the nearby alley. But their loud laughter was hard to miss.

With a shot of adrenaline I stepped around the corner and sped walk toward the flashing lights of the first store. I hadn't realized how dark and scary it was over here until I saw the extreme bright signs and cars in the middle to Port Angeles. Up ahead a man turned the corner, heading toward me. Thinking quick I made a left and walked toward the open parking lot behind a fast food restaurant. Almost there to people and safety.

"Boo!"

I jumped in the air higher than an Olympic pole vaulter and brandished my bag as a weapon, preparing to strike. Mental images of punches and attacks flashed into my head until I noticed whom I was attacking. Then I hit him anyway.

"Matt! What the hell. You scared the live out of me!" You haven't met Matt before. He was in my English class with Mr. Oster. He and his friends always hung out at the back of the class throwing spit balls and goofing around. I heard he failed all his classes last year. But he wasn't dangerous at all. Only mildly annoying. Last year he saved a boy from being dumped in the trash, which was a pretty brave thing to do.

His beanie almost hid all of his dark orange hair that framed his blue eyes. His scruffy jeans, multiple jackets and worn out sneakers which he wore everyday made him look homeless in the low light, which explained why I had jumped to that conclusion earlier. He only chuckled and rubbed his shoulder where I had whacked him. "It's not funny!"

He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Well you didn't see your face!" He waved his arms over his head, calling to his friends who were my other stalkers. "We got her good! Too bad we didn't tape it." He high-fived one of his buddies who returned his enthusiastic nature.

"No hard feelings, ehh?" said Jon, his right-hand man, as he slung an arm around my shoulders. I simply rolled my eyes and elbowed his side. Jon had teased all week that he was going to scare me. I thought he meant as school, but I guess I underestimated his skills.

"You are such idiots. Just be prepared for payback. Remember, my Dad's a cop." They all 'oohed' like I was talking big. But I was still debating telling Charlie about this. Yet, they were only kidding. It could have gotten much worse. "I could get him to throw you in jail overnight."

"Sure, sure-" Matt started to say as a loud screech burst into the air.

A silver Volvo revved the engine as it spun into the lot. It's headlights flared up, blinding me for a moment as a person stepped out. The door slammed shut and someone screamed a blood murder. I thought for a moment that it was one of Matt's home boys playing another joke until I saw blood on the ground.

And Jon's dead body next to it.

Edward was above him, mouth covered in blood and snarling. His eyes were now blood red, his skin even paler. All the blood in my body rushed to my feet and I felt cold. He really was a vampire.

"Bella, get in the car." Edward flicked his head to the open door of his Volvo.

Was he on crack? "No."

He gave me a look that screamed disbelief and insanity. "What? Just get in. You're in shock. I'll handle the rest from here." He turned his eyes to the other men behind me, whose smiles were now morphed into masks of fear.

Matt had stepped in front of me and his posse like a lion protecting his cubs. But I could see his hands shaking. "Edward. Calm down and get away from Jon." He pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and flicked out the blade. "Don't make me use this."

"Nobody ever touches her but me!" He snarled. "People like you make me sick. They world would be a better place without you."

"It's not what you think!" I yelled at Edward, seeing his anger rise higher.

Edward didn't even blink before he lunged. Matt yelled as Edward sunk his teeth into his leg. His friends tried to run away, but Edward moved like lightning to pick them up and throw them back to Matt, who was holding his bleeding leg. Some were more resilient, trying to fight him off, but the sickening crunch of bones ended their movement. I yanked Matt to his feet and sprinted for the doors to the fast food place. Matt limped behind me, not looking back at the yells and screams. There was nothing we could do to help them.

They were being killed by a monster.

We fell onto the cleaned tiled floor, chests heaving and lungs bursting, before running to the bathroom to lock the door behind us. Matt pulled up his leg and whined, watching the blood flow. It looked bad, worse than I could patch up, so I pulled out my phone and dialed. Matt simply sat there rocking himself and sobbing. I really wish I could do that right now.

"911. What is your emergency?" said a nice calm operator.

Shaking, I spoke. "H-help us please. My friends and I were attacked in the Burger King parking lot on 5th and Oliver. We got away, but the others are still out there." Tears were falling down my face as I yanked paper napkins from the dispenser to put on Matt's leg. "Please, I don't know what to do."

"Calm down, I'll talk to you while you wait. The police and ambulance will be there shortly."

The nice man instructed me on how to temporarily patch Matt's bleeding calf until the police entered the Burger King. We stayed inside the small bathroom until we heard them enter with authority, guns armed and lots of shouting. Cautiously I unlocked the door and peered out, half expecting Edward to be outside with his teeth bared ready to strike. But instead I was met with a tall, mustached man in uniform who helped Matt into the ambulance. He put a shock blanket on me before asking me to lead the rest of the squad to the others.

We raced around the corner, but I had a sick feeling in my stomach that even with this many men Edward wouldn't be caught. At least they would see the spilled blood and dead bodies. Then they would know I wasn't crazy when I told them a vampire had attacked us.

Instead, the lot was sparkling clean. Not even a single drop of blood could be found.

I stood there shocked beyond compare. Flabergasted, I tried to explain. "Officer, they were right here. All five of them."

He and his men took a good look around in the dumpsters and surrounding area but came up empty. To double check my story they interrogated Matt in the ambulance on his story, which matched mine exactly, before sending him to the Port Angeles General Hospital.

"We'll put out a story on the attacker and your friends. Can you give us a description of him?" He pulled out a pen and pencil to write it down.

I could do one better than that. "I recognized my attacker. His name is Edward Cullen. He goes to my school in Forks." Surprised, the officer wrote it all down and offered to escort me to my car. I told them I had traveled with my other friends and were supposed to meet them downtown. He drove me to the restaurant instead.

As I left the cruiser, the mustached Officer reminded me to stay away from the attacker and remain inside until he was caught for questions. I nodded, still shaking, and entered. Jessica and Angela were seated in the corner, sipping on soda like nothing extraordinary had happened. When they saw me, their mouths both fell open.

"Bella? What happened? You look awful!" Angela scooted over to let me into the booth.

Jessica waved away the cute server. "Not now. Tell us the truth Bella. What is going on?"

I wished they would believe me, even if I told them. Nobody but Matt would. And right now he was in a hospital where Edward was probably waiting to finish him off like his friends. I shivered. I would have to try. This was my best shot.

And yet, soon my nickname wouldn't be Bella. It would be Nutcase. Psycho. Mental Ward. And guess who the doctor would specifically order to be my personal nurse?

**This is where things start to get rough. Get ready! Hold tight as shit hits the fan! **

**And tell me what you think below! Even a simple review is appreciated!**


	8. The Call

"Here is your medication, Bella." Charlie handed me the small orange bottle of pills with a sad smile. I popped the cap and shoved one down with my toast and orange juice. Appeased, Charlie returned to the paper and his own breakfast.

Quietly I slipped the pill out of my mouth and buried it in my napkin before he could see. I didn't need to be taking these. I didn't have an issue with my emotional state and I wasn't going crazy.

It was all Edward's fault.

After that night, Jessica and Angela listened to my story with open arms but then told Charlie I was messed up. He took me to see Dr. Cullen, where I explained to him everything that had happened. He prescribed me with some pills to help and a little extra support on the outside. That was the first trick. I thought he was helping. But instead he was on Edward's side the entire time. It just took me a while to figure it out.

"I know this is tough Bella, but I think your friends did the right thing by telling me," Charlie said with a sip of coffee. I glowered at him across the table. "Don't give me that look Bella. Post-traumatic Stress Disorder is a serious issue. We should be grateful that Dr. Cullen and Edward offered to treat you free of charge and spend so much time with you.

I dropped my head to watch my hands rip up the toast on my plate. The truth bubbled behind my lips, looking for any way out. But I knew the consequences of telling him. Even if he did believe me, I couldn't put Charlie's life on the line. Edward made that pretty clear.

The cops did a full scale investigation into Edward and the killings. But some magical reason that bastard had a solid alibi. Apparently he was doing charity work, like he did every week, and hadn't left the building all evening. Since I couldn't prove that it was false, and my only evidence was memory and Matt, they sent me to the hospital for examination. We all know the outcome of that visit.

He's a sneaky son of a bitch vampire. I was right all along. Edward was crazy, a lunatic, and dangerous. Too bad anyone I told would be killed.

Ding-Dong!

"There he is. Now Bella, you be nice. He's going out of his way to help you." Charlie gave me the stink eye before opening the door. "Morning. She's just about ready. Bella?"

Dragging my feet, I shuffled to the door. I saw his perfect shoes just as a shiver rolled through me. "Good Morning Bella." Edward looked as pale as usual. His smile, which I used to think was charming, now looked demonical. He was in control, and he knew it. "Ready for school?"

Silently I walked past him to his car and got in. Why make it any worse? The first day he showed up I literally threw a fit about being within ten feet of him. I scream at Charlie to get away from Edward, dragging him up the stairs. Edward simply laughed it off, telling Charlie that this was natural for attack victims to act this way. It was a part of therapy that only he could cure with time. It only made Charlie more supportive of Dr. Cullen's 'genius' idea to have Edward stay with me during the day to help cement the separation between my attacker and Edward.

For me, it only solidified.

"Well," Edward said as he got into the driver's seat and revved the engine. "Next time, let's go for a cheerier smile, alright? We wouldn't want Charlie thinking you were getting worse." He smiled that devilish smile and I gulped, nodding my head to show I agreed. "And how about you don't try to run away between second and third period today?"

Yesterday's escape was another failure. I had tried every known way to get away from him permanently, and each time was shorter than the last. On the first night since the attack, I always kept enough money to catch a plane as far away as I could. I doubted he knew about it, as I never told a soul and never took it out of my wallet. My plans ranged as far as feeling sick in class in hopes of running to the busses to sprinting into mass student traffic. Everyone else ignored me, sometimes whispering names behind my back, but didn't stop Edward. They thought he was helping a mentally insane girl get better. I thing Edward enjoyed those games because it kept his boring day exciting. And he hadn't threatened to hurt anyone each time he caught me.

Yelling at him, not following his orders to act normal, and many other things earned me a gruesome description of someone I loved dying. I didn't believe him until Renee called to say my Uncle Stan had died of heart attack in his car. Edward only smiled when I asked.

"It's been a week Edward," I told him in my monotone voice. "I've done everything you wanted. I sat with you at lunch and in all of my classes you 'magically' switched into. I come to and from school with you everyday. I haven't yelled at your since Monday and I don't tell anyone anything different from your story. Why are you doing this?"

Edward had refused to tell me why he was slowly killing me inside other than that he wanted to spend time with me, and this was the only way. I had yelled at him, saying that acting normal would have been a better option. A couple other obscenities and curses followed before I stalked away to my first class. That night Uncle Stan died.

Today though, he seemed in a better mood. "Well, Bella. I think it's because I'm in love with you."

What the hell is he thinking?! "Go F#% yourself ."

That soured his mood quickly. "Bella. I just proclaimed my love for you and you tell me to go f# ^ myself? You don't seem to understand. I've lived more than a hundred years and never once said I love you to anyone else. All of this, all the time together, was an attempt to get you to understand that I wouldn't hurt you. I offer your protection from all humanly things that could kill you. I would never be unfaithful. I would stay by your side throughout time and give you anything your desired. It doesn't matter if you love me or not, though I hope you learn to, because I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"You could give me anything I desired?" I asked, the gears clicking in my head.

He softened a little, thinking he was getting through my tough exterior. "Of course. Just name it. I never wanted to have to threaten you Bella. If you would just do what I ask, then the world will be at your feet."

"Ok. Then I have a request." He had to see this coming.

"Sure. See? This is easy." He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. "What would you like?"

"You to go F#*& yourself and leave me the hell alone forever!" I slammed the door behind me as I tried to run for my friends, though I didn't know if they would still call themselves that.

I heard clicking behind me and ringing. Slowly, I turned to see Edward with a silver phone against his ear. "Yes, Palm trees. That is correct. Yes, it's yellow. Oh? Chicken carnitas. Sounds lovely."

Renee! "No. Don't you dare." I challenge him. "If you do that I will never speak to you again."

He pointedly ignored me and continued talking into the phone. "I don't know Emmett. Maybe you should make it look like she fell down the stairs or caught fire from the stove."

Frustration and anger boiled inside. THAT SICK MAN! One day I swore I would find a way to make him pay for all the pain and suffering I was enduring. But for now, I had to keep those I loved safe. I sunk to my knees at his feet. "I'm sorry. Please please please don't kill Renee."

He didn't speak into the phone any more. Merely looked at me, frail and weak at his feet. "I changed my mind. Keep in touch." The plastic phone clicked shut as he dragged me to my feet and wrapped his cold arm around my waist, keeping up the illusion that he was my personal nurse.

"Oh, and Bella," He said right next to my ear. I didn't move so he had to lift my chin up. His ice cold lips kissed my own, making me want to vomit in his mouth. His hands crushed my skill and I felt as though he was stealing all the happiness from me.

When he let go, I sat down on the ground, curling up into a ball to cry. Edward didn't do anything. He merely watched me make a fool of myself until the bell rang and demanded he drag me into hell.

**I hope this makes sense to you all. I had a really hard time with this chapter in explaining the situation. If you are as lost, just think of it as Edward making Bella look like a mental case so she couldn't accuse him and he threatening to kill or hurt those she loves so she will obey his wishes. **

**If you are lost, then please let me know how best to fix the above. If not, then yay! Leave a comment anyway on what you think. Is it too dark? Just right? Remember, this is supposed to be different from the books but have similar concepts. Like Edward wrote Twilight but Bella wrote Poison Apples.**


	9. The Game

"So, baseball huh?" Charlie asked sipping a can of beer while watching the TV. "I thought you hated baseball."

He was right. I absolutely loathed the sport. Even more than that, I loathed Edward. But I couldn't tell him that. "Yeah, well he insisted I go with his family."

Charlie took another swig. "Must be serious then. Especially after you met his family only a week ago."

"Very serious Dad. More serious than you can imagine." It was true that last weekend I met his family, afraid that they would also be manipulative vampires. I was surprised at how pleasantly they treated me, almost like a fragile piece of art, when I was behaving. But the one time I said something nasty to Edward under my breath they all stared at me with wicked yellow eyes. I shut up after that.

The doorbell rang before Charlie rose reluctantly from his chair to answer. "Well, I won't say I'm surprised, given all the time you two have spent together. He was good for you Bella."

As Charlie made small talk at the door, I ran upstairs to get my backpack with extra layers and my escape money. I never knew when an opportunity would arise to get away, and I had been practicing and eliminating variables each time I made an attempt. Though I always stopped when he threatened anyone's life.

I threw in some food for later, remembering how his family didn't think about my human needs in complete extent. During dinner they put out a bowl of fruit and some water. They seemed proud of themselves, and I didn't want to anger them by making a snide comment. Finally I put on the baseball cap that Edward had purchased for me yesterday. He would like that I wore it, and perhaps it would make him more lenient tonight if I ignore him with the silent treatment.

"Bella! Don't keep Edward waiting in the cold!" Charlie called up the stairs. I yanked the straps around my shoulders before running down the stairs. Edward gave me his 'fake' smile that everyone believed was charming and I gave him a small smile in return. Last time I didn't he lectured me for an hour about it.

"You look beautiful." He said. I could see that some part of him thought so; otherwise he wouldn't be so possessive of me. I nodded as I walked past him to the large monster truck.

Charlie waved from the front steps. "Have fun you kids!" I watched him as we raced away into the forest. The bumpy road felt like an Indian Jones ride, which was the best part of the entire silent ride. Edward reached over to run his fingers seductively through my hair as I ignored him. It was worse when I pushed him away.

When we stopped he leaned over and demanded a kiss. A peck wasn't enough this time around and he yanked me across the seat to seal our lips. I waited until he was done to untangle myself from the harnesses and stalk toward the field filled with his family.

You may think otherwise, partly because the betrayal was changed in his retelling, but there were three guests also joining the Cullens that evening. With quick introductions I met Laurant, Victoria and James. The apparently were nomads who lived up north and traveled around a bit. But every time they stopped in town they made sure to say hello. You know them as merciless killers who hunted me down. But you have the roles reversed.

The game began and I sat down by the nearest tree to watch. I couldn't play, even if I wanted to, because I was human. James was first up, and struck out almost instantly. He came to sit down next to me while he waited for the inning to end.

"Hello again." He gave me a genuine smile, something I had believed to be impossible from any vampire. "It's nice to see the Cullen's getting along with the locals. They have had such a hard time everywhere else they traveled." He gestured to Victoria, who was up to bat, and Laurent watching her. "We all wanted them to travel with us, but they refused. They liked being domestic."

Cautiously I nodded and did a small smile. He seemed harmless, but so did Esme until she almost stabbed my hand with a fork for not eating her food. We watched for a while longer until James asked me another question.

"I'm assuming you are Edward's girl?" He glanced over to Edward who was running like lightning for a ball into the trees. "He can be a little dark at times, but you seem to lighten him up."

I only nodded again, getting into rougher territory. To be safe, I would keep my mouth shut. My stomach grumbled once angrily. Sheepishly I grabbed a granola bar out of my pack and started to eat it. James' sudden intake of breath made me turn to look at him.

"What is on your stomach?"

I hadn't realized that when I turned my shirt and jacket rode up enough to reveal the bite marks on my stomach. Bad mistake. "Nothing." I quickly pulled my jacket closer and avoided making eye contact with him.

He gently grabbed my hand and lifted up my shirt again. "Is he biting you?" His golden eyes – yes GOLDEN as he was a vegetarian- looked at mine with worry. "He's drinking human blood?" I could see him figuring out what I had earlier, that Edward had golden eyes from contacts, not naturally. Then he asked me something very very quietly.

"Do you even want to be his girlfriend/meal?"

I didn't want to move or do anything because I saw Edward watching us both. He started walking over, looking like he was going to raise hell, and I dreaded it.

"James. What are you doing to Bella's shirt?"

James dropped it casually, throwing back on his elegant sense of carelessness. "Oh this? I was wondering where she got it. Victoria is very picky about her clothes and this is exactly what she had been looking for."

Edward raised one eye menacingly. "A cotton t-shirt?"

"She wants none of the fancy things I steal for her." He shrugged his shoulders, like 'what can you do?' and stood up to bat. "Well, mine turn to hit!"

Edward watched him leave, taking a long time to study his behavior. Then he turned to me and asked darkly, "Is he bothering you? Because I can kill him right now."

Wildly I shook my head. "No he was very polite." He seemed temporarily appeased and returned to his position as James failed to hit the ball again. But my heart rate remained high as I worried about him coming back.

When James sat back down, he leaned in whisper under his breath, "If you need help then blink twice."

I did so, trying to make it look natural. Edward somehow always noticed when I was acting strange. James only responded by saying, "Do you need to run away?"

I blinked twice again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod his head slightly to Victoria, who flicked her eyes to me before giving a small smile to James. He then watched the Cullen's play for a while in silence. I sat as straight as a rod. Then James told me bluntly,

"We'll help you get away. Be ready on my cue."

**Keep up the lovely comments! I love each and every one of you that says even a two word blurb! And for all you novel writing reviewers out there, thank you for all the time you spent thinking about the plot line!**


	10. The Smell

With stunned silence I nodded my head and waited. Elation, the first good feeling I had felt in what felt like years, started to bubble up inside. I was getting away. I didn't care that I had only known this man for a minute or that he too was a vampire. All I cared about was getting away from Edward.

A loud crack of thunder broke the sky as Victoria shot a ball off into the deep woods. Emmett and Edward raced after, challenging each other with their speed. All heads were turned their directions as Victoria ran over to us and pulled me onto her back before racing off into the woods. Her blinding speed left me feeling nauseated, but I closed my eyes and prayed to pass the time, hoping none of the Cullen's would notice until it was too late.

"Wait! I have to get some things from home!" James and Victoria looked back at me with crazy eyes.

"You want to go home?" Victoria said, like I suggested we turn around and return to the ball game.

Standing my ground, I replied. "Yes, I have things to help us get away." I didn't mention that Charlie would demand an explanation for my absence. So for the rest of the run, after pointing them in my home direction, I thought of a great plan, one I was sure was going to be a delight to fix later. But who cared? I was getting free.

XxXxX

"Bella? You're back already?" Charlie said from the couch. He had moved exactly two millimeters to the left the entire time I was gone. "Was it because of the rain?"

I skipped taking off my coat and bounded up the stairs as I called down to him. "No, but I'll be headed out shortly again. I have such great news Charlie." James and Victoria were already in my room, stuffing random clothes and items into duffel bags for me. In my day pack I threw in my two 'special bottle' of Febreeze and some of Charlie's shirts.

"Febreeze?" James whispered with a quirked eye.

"Not just any kind of Febreeze. A Multibreeze." I shot a spray into the air and watched as James and Victoria covered their noses in disgust. They gagged in my room as I finished packing and went down the stairs.

I stopped just in front of the door and peered around the corner to let Charlie see me. "Aren't you going to ask?"

Forcibly pulling his attention away from the game, he looked at me standing completely packed at his door. "Alright. Just tell me what's so great Bella. The game is on."

I unlocked the door first and stepped just outside before poking my head inside to say, "Edward and I are running away and eloping. We're headed to Canada. Love you!"

"Alright have fun… Wait what?!"

But when he looked outside, I was already long gone. After stamping his foot in frustration and grabbing his gun, Charlie hopped into the cruiser and headed on the freeway toward Canada. He radioed the station to pull over all of the Cullen's cars and listed their license plate numbers. Good luck getting anywhere quickly now Edward!

Victoria caught up to us quickly enough. "It's done. I doubted you at first, but that stuff would plug anyone's nose." She scrunched her own up in response.

With a small smile I puffed another couple shots of my Multibreeze into the air behind us as we rocketed south. Over time I learned of Edward's strong sense of smell and found that covering my scent was much easier than eliminating it altogether. This bottle contained more than fifty different scents, which would clog Edward or any other vampire's nose up within a couple feet. That way, determining if my smell was anywhere in it would require a lot more than one sniff. And based on my jackets covered in my scent sitting in Charlie's back seat and the Multibreeze, it was going to be even more challenging. Just to be safe James also suggested that I make another tail or two, and a couple other bits of my scent were stuck in my friend's houses.

"Thank you!" I couldn't help be proud of myself for my plan. Of all the miserable failures in the past, there was a feeling deep down inside me that cheered for this one to work. And judging by the extra help, I was doing well.

We ran all night and into the next day before arriving in LA. During the entire trip I dozed in and out of consciousness on either Victoria or James' back. When it finally hit me that my friends and family could be in danger, Victoria explained that Laurent was watching Charlie and my Fork's friends. And we would go visit Renee tomorrow to keep an eye on her.

Our hotel was a shabby little motel at best with a two foot pool in the back. The shady landlord handed over our keys with disinterest and we settled in to regroup and hear from Laurent. I wanted to plan out the rest of our escape from Edward, but James insisted that I rest up. Traveling did exhaust me immensely.

But when I woke up, James and Victoria were whispering quietly on the mangled sofa. I came out, eyes crusted and sleepy. "What's going on? Did you hear from Laurent? Is he ok?"

Victoria gave a long sign. "He gave us away. They know we went South. And they told Charlie that you were kidnapped. They have police looking everywhere for you." She punched the table, which split in half under her fist.

"Our odds of escaping just became almost nonexistent."

**This one is a little shorter. Sorry. I'm packing for college. But still keep those comments coming! I loved the ones where you try and guess what is going to happen or just tell me what would be a great way to go from here.**


	11. The Studio

"Alice will see where we are going," I told them, feeling trapped. "And now everyone in Forks is unprotected." I stomped back and forth across the dingy room looking for a loophole and feeling worse every moment.

James was thinking silently, hands rubbing his temples as Victoria simply stared out the window lost in thought. Deep inside I knew we were all screwed. I just hoped they hadn't realized it yet.

"What if…" James said at last, with a hint of doubt. "We fake your death."

Silently we all waited for James to explain. How could we do that without Alice seeing our fake intentions? Maybe, they weren't fake. I took a moment to ponder their intentions, and tentatively put my faith in them. At least they hadn't eaten me yet. They were my best shot. Perhaps I had to want to die, and then it would appear real.

I know, it sounded crazy. But it was our only option.

"Alright. How do we do this?"

Victoria and James put their heads together for a good solid two hours before culminating a pretty good plan to start with. The scary part was that neither of us were allowed to know each other's plan. He said that Alice would be able to sense the undertone. So all I knew was that I would take a bus into Arizona, near my mother's place, and walk around like I was waiting for something. James and Victoria would run ahead and set the rest up.

I repacked all of my belongings before hopping on the first of many busses. Thankfully, most of the students were out of class for the week so I didn't look suspicious with a giant bag as my only companion. As this was my first time alone in what felt like forever, I couldn't help be paranoid of everyone on the bus. For all I knew they could be companions of Edward. But after the first hour, I calmed down enough to sleep. But whenever we passed by a cop car, I still ducked down in my seat. Six hours later, I stepped off in Jacksonville.

With clouded memory I remembered where to walk to stay safe at night, seeing as the sun was already setting. I peered inside the shops as I passed, taking my time as I waited for James' call. He said it would take a while, so I didn't fret as the hours passed. For a while I stopped for a coffee in a local restaurant that thankfully had no television or signs of modern life. Nobody would know I was a wanted daughter.

RingRing!

That must be James. I flipped open the top and put the phone to my ear. "Hey."

"Hello my sweet Bella. How is Jacksonville?" said a cool voice that haunted my nightmares.

Edward. "Goodbye." If I didn't talk to him, then I couldn't get sucked into his games. Although, curiosity made me wait to click the end button.

"I wouldn't hang up quite yet. Your boyfriend isn't finished talking to you about you mother." He chuckled on the phone as I heard a high pitched voice behind him calling my name. "She is certainly a delight to talk with. Too bad she might have an accident. I see where you get your clumsiness."

Shaking with rage and fear I responded. "Let her go Edward. Now!" A couple people in the coffee shot me weird looks but I ignored them.

"No. Not until you come back home. And I would hurry, she's not doing well." The morbid humor in his voice sent a chill rolling down my spine. "How about if you come to me, then I'll let her go without any more harm?"

Feeling like a weak, cornered mouse, I nodded. "Fine."

"Excellent. I'll send you a picture of a place to meet me. And don't tell anyone. Alice will know." The line went dead as he hung up.

A couple of curses and obscenities later a picture popped into my inbox. It was the old dance studio where I took Ballet as a child. It was only a few blocks from here. Thinking quickly, I pulled out the Multibreeze before walking toward the Ballet studio. It wasn't much, but it was at least a trail they could follow. I wasn't going to let anyone else suffer for me, and if that meant giving myself up, then so be it. And while death seemed the only option out of here, I was too afraid to kill myself.

The building looked much nicer, as though a new paint job and some remodeling over the years had taken place. The small sign of ballet slippers was lit up and shining, the front door was unlocked, and I walked inside.

WHAM!

The world turned dark. My head felt like a boulder as it crashed to the ground. Faint sounds, some like a snarl and others like a whisper rang in my deafening ears until I lay in a in a black world of silence. It wasn't until soft beeping filled my ears that I could feel my body again. And this time, I didn't want to.

"Bella?" Renee was leaned over me, worry clouding her expression. With joyous relief, I noticed she was not hurt in the slightest. But my moon instantly soured when I looked beyond her to see Edward leaned against the wall, feigning sleep. "How do you feel sweetheart?"

I coughed once to clear my throat, feeling incredibly parched and confused. My memory seemed to have disappeared after I entered the studio. Panic started to rise as bits and pieces flooded my memory once again. Edward, watching my expressions change from calm to desperate, slid a finger across his throat.

"Fine, Mom. Just fine."

She spent the next couple hours by my side, sobbing and crying over my pain. Too frightened to do anything other than nod and give strained smiles, I didn't question anything she said. Even when she made it seem as though I had injured myself by falling down the stairs in our hotel, which did sound like me, I just nodded and cringed. After she left to tell Charlie I was awake, I let out a breath. But I knew I wasn't out of the safety zone yet.

I had expected Edward to gloat at my failure, how I so easily walked into his trap. But he leaned against the bed ever so lightly and gently patted my bandaged head. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Um…alright." I said cautiously. What was going on here?

"I'm so sorry. I thought I was in control of my anger, but I wasn't. But I won't do it again. I swear." His black eyes looked like the night sky, filled with regret and sadness.

But I didn't care about his looks. My brain was on another path. "You… did this to me?!" I tried to leap out of my bed but the cords and wires attached to my body tugged painfully.

"Bella, as soon as I came to my sense I rushed you immediately." He held me down forcibly as I struggled to get away. "At least, right after I dealt with that monster."

What monster…. James! Victoria! I inhaled in horror before opening my mouth to speak. Did he mean they were dead? But Edward held up a hand and spoke first.

"They were never your friends. They would have taken you away and then killed you. I promise you, their intentions were not honorable." He grabbed my hand lightly. "It was a good thing you came home. I know my methods weren't right, but I had to get you home to me. Please don't run away. You are only safe with me."

I didn't believe it then, nor the seven million other times he would hurt me. Though, I couldn't tell if he was lying about Victoria and James. But I guess I would never truly know.

Edward told me our cover story, which I didn't even remember because nobody asked. But just to be sure I was staying true to his word, he rode home with Charlie and I in the cruiser. His father followed behind with Esme. And while he was a complete gentleman in front of Charlie, his security was much higher than before.

No matter where I was there was always a Cullen just outside the window or in the shadows. I felt suffocated and exhausted. The only good thing was that Charlie took pity on my accident, after grounding me completely for lying about leaving, so I wasn't forced to go to Prom with Edward. That was the only time that Edward didn't get his way with Charlie.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled up the stairs one afternoon as I was working alone. I argued with Edward all day that I earned one evening by myself without him sitting perched in my window, watching me. "There is someone on the phone for you."

I clunked down the stairs, somehow still feeling Edward's eyes on my back, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

A warm voice replied. "Bella? Hey, it's Jacob."

**This is where Twilight Ends and New Moon begins. What do you think is going to happen? Is Jacob going to already know everything? Is Victoria really dead? How about Charlie. Does he still think Bella is crazy? **

**Also, I'm busy packing for College and I start on Thursday, so after that please expect the update days to diminish greatly. Thanks**


	12. My Savior

It was only for a weekend. A very, very short weekend at that, but he was still going to be gone. Elation courses through my veins as I pondered the possibilities of things I could do that he never let me while he was present. Swimming in the ocean, long hikes by myself, junk food, and even staying up late. I know I sounded like a child free from her parents, but that is what Edward was like. Demanding and controlling.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Please know if there was any other way I would have stayed," Edward said apologetically as he finished packing his duffel bag. We were at his home with his entire family, who were also packing for the weekend. "But Carlisle said it was necessary to feed as a family. Some sort of bonding idea he had stuck in his head." The zippers zinged shut and we headed down the stairs.

"I completely understand Edward. It's important for you to spend some time away with your family." Hopefully I wasn't slathering it on too thick, otherwise he would notice how jittery I was feeling.

Thankfully, he didn't. "But I still worry about you. What if you try to do something stupid and hurt yourself?" He sounded more condescending than concerned, but I didn't rise to the argument.

"Charlie can keep me contained for one weekend. I'll probably spend it on that paper for English and that Biology Lab. Trust me when I say it will be completely boring around here." Ever since the escape I had tried to be on my best behavior. And although the first few weeks were hard, pretending to kiss and hug my attacker, in the long run it worked much better because Edward slowly started to trust me alone more often. I actually got a whole day to myself one time, which I ruined by attempting to drive across the Canadian border.

This time though, I had a different plan. One that wasn't as risky.

Seeming satisfied, he kissed the top of my head, making my skin crawl. But I bit down the feeling with a smile. "Alright. But promise me you won't do anything dangerous."

"Of course. I'll wrap myself in bubble packing if that makes you feel any better."

xXxXx

Edward probably told you that he left me for my own good, to try and give me a human life of my own. That in that time period I was depressed, pining for him like lost lovers. I couldn't speak to anyone. I felt lost. He told you it was months, rather than just days he was gone. That if he hadn't magically came back into my life I would be struggling to find my drive to live.

That was total bullshit.

My engine roared and sputtered to life as I started my drive to Jacob's. Charlie gave me free range all weekend to do whatever I wanted, so I brought along a duffel bag for overnight and quick changes. A few metal parts sat in my trunk bed, rattling as I drove down the misty highway to La Push. And even though the sky was turning gray, I felt as happy as the sun itself.

I turned into Jacob's gravel driveway, which spit out rocks everywhere, and clicked off the engine. I saw Jacob leave his little red house and race toward me, now sporting his short hair and tattoo. In fact, he actually looked quite buff.

"Bella!" Jacob pulled me into crippling hug, but one that I returned with great enthusiasm. "You made it!"

"Of course. You're plan worked out perfectly. I doubt he suspects a thing." I couldn't help smile like a child on Christmas. I didn't know what I would do without my best friend. He was the only one who believed me. We talked every night, mostly about anything and everything. When I first told him about Edward, in the secrecy of my closet late at night, he was kind enough to humor me as I told him everything from start to finish. Even the gruesome parts. That was what made him angry and change, even if he did think I was being delirious.

But Sam explained everything, and now he was my biggest ally. He planned this entire weekend out, from start to finish, of all the things we would do to get me away from thinking about Edward. And while I still told him I had to go home at the end of it, he agreed to behave about it. Even though he vehemently opposed to it. Billy even offered his home to me.

The wolves, thankfully fully clothed, walked out to greet me with more hugs and smiles as they each introduced. I had only heard their entire life stories on the phone with Jacob the past few weeks and now it was great to finally have a face to match the descriptions.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Jacob asked with a bright smile. I rummaged in my trunk and pulled out the two final parts to our motorcycles. He caught my drift.

To say that weekend passed in a blink was an understatement. We all filled those days with laughs and smiles that I would hold onto in my darkest moment. We rode bikes, dived from cliffs, watched movies, pigged out on food and even took a hike (well I rode on Jacob's back). It felt like months together even though it was only a weekend.

The only hiccup was on Saturday afternoon when an unexpected visitor showed up.

"Laurent."

"Hello Bella. I'm here to do a favor for the Cullens. And from what I see, it's not looking good."


	13. My Friend

"You traitor!" I said, sitting on Jacob's back with the pack around me. Even after watching them change all weekend, I was still enchanted by their metamorphosis. We were surrounded by trees in the forest as we picnicked when Laurent made his first appearance. Seth was ordered home with Emily, but Jacob and Sam insisted I stay because I was the reason for his visit. "How could you give us up like that?"

He only chuckled. "I wanted to live more than I wanted to help you. You know James and Victora, bonded together for all eternity, always helping out those in similar situation. You know Victoria was in a similar situation like you when James found her." He dashed across the drying grass toward me faster than a speeding bullet and appeared in front of my face. "But enough about them. Time to talk about you."

Jacob snarled and reared his paws, swiping madly at Laurent as he danced around us back across the grass. Sam and his wolves barred their teeth at him, ready to lunge forward.

Laurent was unaffected. "They will be here soon. And your fun will end." He turned his back like he was going to walk away from it all. "I would kill you myself, but I think Edward would like that responsibility."

But Sam had other ideas.

All the wolves but Jacob darted to Laurent and followed him into the trees. I only saw a rush of fur whip by along with a howl before they were out of sight. Wolf Jacob whined a little, wanting to be a part of the action.

"Sorry Jacob. But truthfully I would rather have you here with me." That made him purr and brighten considerably. I hoped I wasn't giving him the wrong impression, I just knew how dangerous vampires could be, and I didn't want my best friend anywhere around them.

A rustle of leaves behind me was the only clue to turn around. A black figure was descending upon me, hands and teeth bared to kill. Instinctually I curled into Jacob with a scream.

The sound of stone being shattered was followed by, "Looks like I got here just in time." Victoria stood ten feet away, Laurent's decapitated head in her hand. He saw the wolves just in the woods before tossing them both pieces of her former friend without a second thought.

Jacob growled menacingly at Victoria, who only smiled. "Calm down pup. I'm on your side."

"She's telling the truth Jake," I said to confirm her story. Jacob stopped growling, but remained alert. I rubbed his head, hoping to settle him down. "Where have you been? I thought you…"

"Was dead?" She scoffed. "Please. I can take care of myself. Though, James is another story." She looked down for a moment, her eyes burning with some hidden flame. "Anyway, I did some research while I was away, hoping to find a loop hole. And I found out about the Voltouri in Italy, a vampire council if you will, that makes the laws. And Edward has broken one of the most important ones."

I looked over at the wolves, who were starting to turn back to humans, and nodded. "Well, looks like I'm going to Italy."

**Sorry this one is a little shorter. But the next one is going to be much longer, so it will make up for it.**


	14. My Enemy

**Sorry about the long wait. But college has just started and it is completely hectic and leaves me no time to write. But here is one. Possibly another one tomorrow. Enjoy!**

"How do we get their attention again?" I asked Victoria as we shuffled through the parade of red robbed Italians. We just abandoned our car outside the city limits and had trekked the entire way into the heart of the city. With only our bodies and my cellphone, we had begun forming a plan to meet the voultouri.

"It's not we, but me," Victoria commented as her eyes darted across the crowd of children and adults. "If they see that you know I'm a vampire, then they will kill you."

Earlier, on the longest plane ride of my life, she had explained how the voltouri work. And while I understood the risks I was taking to expose Edward and his family, possibly sacrificing my own life, I had to get free from their shadow forever. That was why I wasn't afraid.

"Yes, but I have the pack. They will protect me." I tried to tell Victoria as she led the way through the parted crowd toward the largest clocktower in the square. "So I don't have to worry."

She only grimaced. "Yes, but they aren't here right now. And I might not be strong enough to hold them off." Victoria was right. Jake had insisted, no demanded, that he come along. But I vehemently refused. I didn't want him, a mortal enemy to the vampires, to come charging into their lair. His puppy dog eyes were almost too much to resist. But after I promised to come back alive, and completely unharmed, he let me go with the best of luck. Now I received texts from him about the Cullen's activities on the half hour.

So far, they were home and furious. Not surprising.

"I don't care. And besides, I have a bargain to make that they can't refuse."

We reached the clock tower as Victoria tapped her fingers together in thought. When she found her solution, she grimaced. But the look on her face told me that there was no other option. She began unbuttoning the top of her blouse and rolling up her skirt as she spoke.

"They hate spectacles, so I am going to make a scene. When you see them approach, go and talk to them. I'll join you shortly." She left no time for argument as she stepping into the blazing sunlight. Her skin sparkled like the beasts that had mentally captured and tortured me. But on Victoria, it looked majestic and lovely, not cold and hard like Edward.

It wasn't long before two men in dark robes approached Victoria and ushered her into the shadows. People were already whispering and pointing to her like she was an alien, which made sense why she called herself a spectacle. Just like she ordered, I approached the men with more gusto and strength than I felt.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak to you." I started to say.

The man with short hair turned to me, a mean look in his red eye that made me gulp. But not from fear, but memory of what that meant. Flashes of Edward sinking his teeth into my skin made my skin itch. "Return to the festival, Miss. We have everything covered over here."

Victoria, still trying to look strong with her arms held behind her, jerked around to free herself. "She's with me. We need to speak to your leader."

"Please," I said, letting the pain and terror in my voice show through. "I need to speak to the Voltouri."

The men in robes stood frozen in shock as their faces contorted into something between shock and outrage. But nevertheless they grabbed my arm and yanked me away into a building with Victoria not far behind.

"Ow, could you please not hold my arm so tightly?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator. His marble fingers were locked tight as steel on my fragile wrist, and I knew that even the slightest movement would break it in two.

Only slightly did he loosen, but without any remark of acknowledgement. I looked back at Victoria as fear started to trickle up my spine. All the red alert signs in my head began to flash, telling me to run the hell away. But Victoria's confident nod as she buttoned up her blouse and knowledge of my punishment upon returning home egged me onward.

Along a large decorated and ornate hallway we passed plaques and messages in Latin that flickered with the torches. Suddenly the low ceilings opened up to reveal a large circular room with three hooded men in elegant chairs, all watching us with red eyes and pale faces.

Their henchmen thrust us both forward and stood behind their masters like perfectly trained lap dogs. The one in the middle with long black hair stood up with open arms and a curious expression. " I sent you to get one and you bring back two. And a human at that. Care to explain?" He turned around to question them but I stepped forward to speak.

"Excuse me, but I asked them to bring me." My voice couldn't help but crack in several places. My legs started to feel like jello the longer it took for them to respond.

But finally he spoke again. "Really? You _asked_ to come here?" He gave a small smile, seeming to suddenly understand the situation. "Ah, I see. You see we aren't hiring right now but feel free to check in soon. I have a feeling there might be an opening soon."

Confused I remained silent. Boldly, Victoria spoke instead. "She doesn't want a job you nitwit! She came to report a crime."

"Aro," the blonde one of the three said, "you should listen to the child."

Aro thought for a moment, watching me stand like a fool, heaving and scared, before nodding. "Alright child. What is your name?"

"Bella. Isabella."

"Well, Isabella would you give me your hand we will see this 'crime' you so desperately came here to report." He walked down the stairs with a flowing elegance of a black panther and held out one hand.

My hand shook as I lifted it up and began to speak. "I live in-"

"SSShhh!" said Aro with absolute silence and he gripped my hand like it was a life saving device. I looked to Victoria, standing guarded next to me, for some explanation. She mouthed 'special powers' and shrugged just as lost as I was.

A minute later, he let my hand go. I pulled it back, as if I was still surprised my hand was still attached to my wrist. He didn't say anything other than a quiet hum as he returned to his seat. He sat down, a thoughtful expression alight on his features, and turned to his brothers.

"Well well well, it seems as though our little friend Carlisle and his family have been naughty." His playful manner made me believe this wasn't an uncommon day for him.

"Are we going to bring justice, Aro?" asked the other member whom seeming older than time itself.

Victoria put her arm around my shoulder, a look of success on her face. I wanted to be glad just like her, but some part of me could tell we were still in the thick.

Aro shook his head. "No. Carlisle has been good to me. I can let this teeny tiny mistake go."

What! "No! He's a monster. You have to do something about it!" I yelled at them, not realizing it would do exactly the opposite of help my case.

"My dear, you don't understand. Feeding on pitiful humans like yourself is what we were created to do. He was only being what he is." He sounded exacerbated, as though I wore him out, which I knew was physically impossible for them.

Victoria stepped in, trying to turn things around. "But he told her of the existence of vampires. That is against your code."

He only chuckled. "Yes, but he didn't plan on letting her tell anyone about it, now did he? She's on a very tight leash. In fact, I would say there is no leash at all." He nodded behind himself as another figure in a robe stepped forward and pulled down his hood.

"Hello Bella. Having a fun trip?"

**Guess who it is?**


	15. My Sacrifice

"Edward." I stared him down with my evilest of glares. Jacob should have let me know he was coming. But he was always tricky, and somehow this didn't seem as unlikely as it appeared to be. "You monster."

He simply smiled as he gracefully leapt down the stairs to wrap a cold arm around my shoulder. I reached for Victoria but was pulled away by Edward's steel strong arm. The Voltouri guards yanked her in the opposite direction.

"Oh Bella. If only you could see yourself. All you are doing is making this harder than it needs to be." His tight arm pulled me close against his body, almost crushing me to pieces against his chest. "Thank you Aro, for your pardon."

Aro and his brother's did a small bow. "Of course."

With a smile Edward turned to leave, forcibly bringing me with him as I yelled for Victoria. She was struggling to get free, though unsuccessfully forced to her knees in front of Aro as he stepped down to speak to her.

"As another favor to Carlisle, he asked if I could dispose of his little annoyance." His hands rested gently on Victoria's neck. I saw an evil glint in his eye and knew I had to step in.

"ARO! I have a deal to make with you!"

That stopped him cold. He looked up, delight and curiosity sparkling in his blood red eyes that glanced between Victoria and I. "And what do you wish to bargain with?"

I gulped once and looked up. "You spare Victoria's life in exchange for mine."

Edward inhaled sharply and covered my mouth. "She doesn't know what she's saying Aro. Just ignore her." He gripped my arm as he started to carry me out of their throne room.

"Edward, stop." Aro commanded. Edward obeyed. "Let Bella step forward."

Very slowly, Edward released his death grip and watched me approach. His eyes bore holes into my back but I didn't turn around to look once. As I came within distance, Aro let go of Victoria's head to put his full attention on me.

"Why do you give yourself for a vampire? The very creature you wished us to kill moments ago?" He seemed puzzled, as though I was some foreign creature he had never seen before.

I wanted to reach out and touch Victoria as she lay tensed on the ground. But I felt petrified as I gambled my life away. "She is my friend. I am the problem here, not her. Let her go. You can kill me instead."

"NO!"

"Shut up Edward!" I yelled back to him. With a hidden strength I looked into Aro's eyes as I knelt down in front of him and drew his hands to my head. "Please Aro."

I could heard Edward shuffle across the room and fight against the guards that Aro had sicked to hold him down. His shouts of protest and promises that I knew would never be filled echoed across the room. But I ignored him. If all went according to plan, then I wouldn't have to see him again. Ever.

"I'll change her."

Victoria spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear her. Aro, however, did. "Ah, that too is an option."

Upset and terrified I looked at Victoria. "No, please I don't want to become like you. I just want to get away from _him._"

"Bella. It's the only way for everyone to leave here alive. And I won't let you die." She glanced once at Aro's hands around my head.

"Yes," Edward said as he heaved a sigh of relief. "I will change her on my own. She won't be a threat to our secret anymore."

Victoria pulled back her teeth and snarled at him. "I will be the one. No you."

Seemingly convinced with our exchange, Aro released his grip from my neck. "Alright then. Seems that nobody has to die today." He hoisted me up and handed me off to Edward who gladly took me back by his side. He inhaled my scent and kissed my head, making me want to scream and puke.

Immortal like him? Forever running away from his demented self? Never.

Victoria was being escorted out another way from us. I screamed and struggled for her, more afraid of returning with Edward than being changed by Victoria. But just as I was pulled out of sight Victoria called out to me.

"Bella, I will come to change you." And she winked with a wicked grin.

**Technically this is the end of New Moon. So next comes Eclipse! Get ready. Now, what do you think is going to happen? I've had some speculation but do you think Victoria is really coming to change her? Or is she simply bluffing?**


	16. His Idea

Charlie grounded me. What did you expect after I ran off to Italy for a few days? The good part, he refused to let Edward into the house for more than an hour after school. The bad part, he couldn't keep him away during school hours. And at night, well let's just say the lock on the window wasn't strong enough to hold back a mythical creature.

Multiple times I implored Charlie to let me do my work at Jacob's, just for a change of scenery. I even asked Billy to call and talk to him. But Charlie refused. He said it wasn't acceptable. Jacob even offered to come up here, but for some reason Charlie refused that as well, saying it would be improper. Though I believe the blank look in his eye whenever he said that had something to do with Edward.

"If you are going to make me immortal, then why don't you just change me now?" I asked Edward as I lay in bed late at night. He was seated next to me, more like a prison guard than a watch dog. "It would save you all the trouble."

Edward chuckled lightly in the darkness. "You don't understand Bella. I don't think I could give this up so easily." His hands traced to my arm and brought it up to his cold lips. Sharp teeth sunk into my skin and I snuffled a scream in my pillow as he took a long sip. "It would be like giving up the finest wine."

And while that made me feel like nothing more than scum, I was somewhat relieved that he wasn't gung-ho about taking away my soul. That gave time for Victoria to strike, if that was what she intended. If I had to become immortal, I would prefer it be by her hands. Or teeth for that fact.

As if reading my own thoughts, which I knew he couldn't he told me, "Victoria won't change you either. I plan on living a long happy life with you until the last moment."

His head flicked up suddenly and he dropped my arm back on my comforter. "Jasper heard something on the border. We're going to check it out. Don't go anywhere." His hand trailed down my neck in a false touch of love before he left.

Tears prickling my eyes, I covered my wound and grabbed my phone I always kept hidden under the pillow. As I wrapped my bleeding arm, I dialed the number I knew by heart. It rang twice and then clicked.

"Jacob?"

"Bella, hey did you like my distraction?" His voice sounded triumphant, like a child who just did his first cartwheel.

"Yeah, thanks Jake." I couldn't help my voice as it wavered on the phone. Edward had forbidden any talking to the pack when I came home. I fought him every step of the way, threatening to run away or kill myself, until Edward nearly took off Charlie's head while he was sleeping. Now Jake and I try to steal a few moments every night when Edward is gone.

"He bit you again didn't he?" Jake asked.

I only nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me. But he understood the silence. "Bella. I swear I will kill him one day. I promise you I will rip his puny body to shreds and make him pay for every single life he took and every day of pain he gave you."

Sweet dreams that would never be reality. But the sentiment was nice. "Ok Jake. Whatever you say." Tears fell onto my carpet with a soft pat.

"Hey, I got something to give you. When can I see you?"

The thoughts of seeing him made me smile the teeniest bit. "You know that's impossible right?"

"So?" he sounded defiant. "How about I see you at school? What's your busiest class break?"

"Third, why?"

I heard him rev his motorcycle in the back. "Just remember to bring a jacket."

**How many of you want to just shot Edward with a giant machine gun and then repeatedly run over him with a tank?**


	17. His Strength

Have you ever been nervous enough that you couldn't eat, drink or sleep? That the whole world seems to make you feel groggy and wide away, pushing in on your from all sides and stretching you wide? If you had, then you know what I'm talking about. And that was exactly the opposite of how I felt. Every single bag of food in my pantry disappeared overnight to my room only to emerge empty and forgotten. Soda cans glittered in the moonlight and remained like tarnished medals on the floor when I awoke from one of the deepest sleeps I had ever taken. I felt sluggish and yet calm. And fat, definitely fat.

"Bella," Edward said as I started to get dressed, wiping Dorito crumbs off my pajamas. "I don't I'd ever seen you so… hungry." I ignored him as I threw on clothes for that morning. "If you wanted something to eat, you should have gotten something healthier." He picked up the forgotten oreo wrapper with disgust.

With a snort I chucked some melted popsicle wrappers at him. I didn't need his crap. The sugar rush and junk food was making me feel a little bolder and dangerous. Not to mention it quelled my nervousness about Jacob from last night.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like this." He gestured to me struggling to button my jeans.

I sent him dagger eyes and marched from my room. He could trap me, but I wasn't going to be scolded like some child. Fat, Ha! If that would make him go away I would eat thousands of cookies and delicious fatty cheeses every day with pleasure. Heart attack here I come!

As Charlie and I ate breakfast that morning I simply toyed with my food. After a moment I asked, "Dad do you think I'm getting fat?"

He looked up from his paper to stare at me, embarrassed for asking. He was quiet for a moment before answering quickly, "No," and returning to his paper. Charlie never lied well, so I believed him.

The clock on our wall chimed and I grabbed my backpack to head out just as the doorbell rang. Suddenly nervous about facing him again, I took a deep breath and remembered that today was a good day. Jacob was coming. He would make things better.

"Morning," Charlie said from his seat as I opened the door.

"Good morning Chief Swan." Edward wasn't looking at him but at me. I cocked an eye, trying to be bold but now feeling terrible from all the junk food. "Morning Bella. Did you do something to you hair? Your face looks a little different. Or did you get new clothes? You look… different."

My hand itched to bitchslap his face but I shoved it down with a sugary smile. "No. I actually lost a little something last night. You should know."

Just as I stepped outside I saw my leather coat hanging by the door. Without hesitation I grabbed it, remembering Jake's words.

"You don't need a jacket," Edward said sternly, taking it back from my to hang up. "You already have a built in layer to keep you nice and toasty." His serious expression almost sent me over the edge.

"If you make one more comment about my weight I will literally smother you with my blubber. Got it?" Just to mess with him I took a long look at his junk through his jeans and then smirked. "Mike's is bigger."

I then walked to the car with a devilish smile, completely avoiding looking back. Even on the drive to school I was completely dismissive to Edward's aggressive and black attitude. If he couldn't take it he shouldn't dish it out. These and many other strong thoughts covered up the small voice in the back of my head that screamed at me for being such an idiot.

I would regret this tonight. Really regret it. When he had me alone, there was no telling what he would do. Would he threaten me? Break a finger like before? Bruise Charlie in his sleep? Cold shivers danced up and down my spine as we pulled into the parking lot.

To my surprise Edward was quite polite and gentlemanly in first period. He was quiet, respectful of my space and didn't scowl at me. When the bell rang he turned to me. "Bella, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just being rude. Forgive me?"

_Hell no! _"Fine." Make peace while I can. Because with Jacob coming soon, I'll need all grace I can get.

Second and third were the same, and Edward acted like a normal human for a the entire class period. And I didn't do anything rash or rude. It was a temporary peace. Until third period break rolled around.

"See? Why can't we be more like this?" Edward asked as he pulled me in for a hug and quick kiss. "Why do you always have to be so cold and distant?" He stroked my back and I didn't fight it.

Because you are a monster who abuses me? Because you threaten to hurt my family when I don't behave? Because you made everyone believe a lie about me? "Oh… I don't know."

A familiar rumble in the distance peaked my attention and I knew my moment to strike had come. "Hey Edward, I'm kind of hungry." I ignored his chuckle and continued. "Can you go get me something to eat? You can make it healthy if you want. I need to use the lady's room."

He pulled me close for a suffocating kiss that felt as though he was trying to suck out my soul before saying, "Sure," and heading off.

I made my way to the bathrooms near the front of campus and darted around the building to the parkinglot as I spotted Jake. His bright smile was a reminder of home and I ran forward. He was on his bike, engine rumbling and ready to go. So that was why he asked me to bring a jacket.

"Ready to break out of hell?" He asked with a hand out to me.

"Definitely." I hopped on and we roared from the lot. The trees rushed by as we flew down the highway, my worries peeling off in the breeze and fluttering away. For now, I was free. I didn't think past now and to the future.

We stopped just before the border at a cute coffee shop to get something warm for our fingers. Jacob handed me the keys before running inside. I waited patiently, taking in the chilling cold and sound of birds in the trees. The few cars and trucks that passed by roared down the road and a lone person stood in the distance…

Wait… what?

Edward, looking like the exact definition of furious was standing on the road, watching me as if I had betrayed him. His teeth were bared, his breathing strong. His legs were curled in, ready to strike.

Shit.

I sprinted to the border just a couple feet away and rejoiced as I passed it, until I felt something grabbing my hand. Edward was toe to toe on the line, holding my hand in both of his. His black hole eyes dared me to move.

"Bella, If you take one more step away then I will crush your hand." His hands tightened in warning.

"Edward, stop please." I wildly looked around for Jacob, hoping he would transform and save me. But I could see through the coffee shop window that he was just picking up our orders. "It's not what you think."

"Well then what is it then? It looks like to me that you were trying to escape." His voice sounded hard, like no matter what I said he would tune me out.

Stuttering, "um… well I was just going to take a walk and Jake showed up…"

I saw Jake exit the shop and freeze when he saw my predicament. Carefully he started walking toward us, motioning with his hands for me to keep talking.

"It really was just me being stupid and doing something I totally regret." Jacob was about ten feet away, muffling his footsteps as silently as could be. " I'm so glad you came back to get me, Edward."

Just as I finished speaking Jacob slammed Edward across the face with his fist. I could see the sheer force of his fist colliding with Edward's jaw. A loud crack, almost like thunder, rumbled through the sky. In the confusion, Edward loosened his grip ever so slightly enough that I started to slip away from him.

"NOOOO!" he roared like a carnal animal. With immeasurable force his grip tightened again, crushing my hand into fragments. Jacob, seeing my look of sheer terror, ripped Edward's hand from mine and threw Edward away across the road.

I howled in pain as I crumpled to the gravel. My bleeding and tattered hand radiated unimaginable pain and I curled together, cradling it to my chest. Jacob stood over me protectively, watching Edward on the opposite side of the border slowly rise to his feet. His own hand, looking cracked and mangled was nothing compared his jaw which twisted almost half way across his head.

Silently he stared at us both, so close and yet just beyond his reach. With his one good hand he grabbed his jaw, cracked it back into place, and raced away.

**Thank you to everyone who ever commented! I officially have reached 50 reviews! Thank you thank you thank you everyone! Lost of love.**


	18. His Offer

"Ow ow ow! Careful Jake!" I whined as he gently prodded my bandaged hand. We just returned from the La Push emergency room where the doctors and nurses tried to extract the true story of how I hurt my hand out of me as they fixed it up. Jake and I stuck to the story t that the motorcycle had run over my hand, but they seemed to remain skeptical. With the amount of morphine flooding through my system, I would imagine that my hand could be cut off and I wouldn't feel it. Yet, I was wrong.

"Sorry, sorry," he replied apologetically as he cradled it in his warm hands. "I just can't believe how much damage he did. I mean, you're supposed to be his 'girlfriend.'" His voice cracked, as if he was disgusted at even saying the word. His eyes seemed to trail up and down my arm, where above the bandages stood the newly punctured wounds from the night before.

Paul snorted on the couch to our left. "Girlfriend, yeah right. Those bloodsucking leeches are as much good boyfriend material as your time of the month."

Embry caught his drift. "All they do is make you crampy and run you dry!" They high-fived like boys do. I rolled my eyes, but was glad for their humor.

"Here, have a muffin." Emily handed me a giant blueberry one in my unbroken hand with a sympathetic smile. "I guarantee it will help."

"Thanks." She was right. It did.

Sam walked out with Seth, talking in hushed tones, until they stopped right in front of me. "Bella, you are obviously welcome to stay here until we deal with this issue. Or if you would prefer, Seth has offered his home up."

Seth grinned at me like the sweet 15 year old boy he was. "My mom's making meatloaf tonight! Charlie can join us too if you would like."

While that all sounded nice, something Sam said immediately caught my attention. "What do you mean by 'deal with this issue?"

He looked at me like I was talking gibberish. "You don't know the pact?" His eyes shot to Jacob who looked down in shame. "Why didn't you tell her about it? We could have acted much sooner."

"I just didn't see how it makes any difference to her situation. I couldn't get her here any faster." His arm went around my shoulder protectively as he stood up to Sam.

Sam stood his ground, eyes watching Jacob without any waver. He was truly the alpha male of the pack. "At least she is here now."

"What pact?" I butted in. The testosterone level was getting a little out of hand and I needed some answers. Now. "Does it involve me?"

Jacob's fingers lightly traced over my bite wounds. "They agreed to not bite any humans."

Ah, now it all made sense. "So.. w hat happens? You kick them out of Forks?"

Paul snorted. "You are so naïve Bella. What do werewolves do to vampires?" He glanced around at his pack with that look in his eyes that meant business. His skin twitched on his shoulder as the monster was dying to get out.

"But Sam, they are practically invincible; strong, fast and intelligent. What makes you think that you can take them on?" I could just see the wolves getting slaughtered one by one in the woods.

"Experience?" Embry said as he shrugged. "The natural born skill for killing? C'mon Bella. We're not little boys anymore."

I had to admit that if the wolves were able to kill the Cullens, then my world would go back to normal. No more haunted nights; no more threats and killings. It would not only save me but everyone I loved. Forks would be better off.

"Ok. Do it."

RIING! RING!

My phone in the corner pocket of my jacket started to play Edward's ringtone. All heads swung in my direction. I looked up in question. Sam nodded. I pulled it out, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I was surprised that the voice I heard was not whom I expected.

"Charlie, what are you doing with Edward's phone?" Was he in trouble? This was so not good. Jacob was watching me with a worried expression, as though he wanted to know what was going on just as much as I did.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that Edward and his family invited us over for dinner. Isn't that nice? Oh, he wants to talk with you."

"Dad, wait don't-" But the shuffling of the phone changing hands told me he was already gone. Eerie silence was my only companion until the devil spoke.

"How's La Push?" I didn't answer. "Don't be late for dinner. The food is getting cold. And remember, we only have enough food for my family and yours. No guests." I heard the meaning behind his words. "And be careful. Charlie might not make it to dessert if you aren't careful with your friends." The line clicked off and I lowered the phone.

"What did he say?" Sam demanded, ready to spring into action.

What could I do? I had only one option and one choice to make. "I have to go back. And you can't attack. Otherwise Charlie is going to die."

**Electric Socks submitted this lovely poem a couple days ago and I just wanted to share it with you all!**

A Inspirational Poem, for Edward Cullen (an adaptation of a Guy Fawks thing)  
Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen  
Stick him up on high,  
Hang him on a lamp post  
And there let him die.  
Eddie, Eddie, Eddie  
Poke Him in the eye,  
Put him on the fire  
And there let him die,  
Burn his body from his head  
Then you'll say,  
Edward Cullen is dead,  
And I knew he was gay. - I only made up that line :D so proud!


	19. His Weakness

"No way! Impossible! We planned for this!" Paul shouted at no one in particular. His anger was starting to boil inside as he paced around the room.

"Paul, calm down." Sam ordered as he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number, listened and then hung up. "Jared isn't responding. He must have been captured as well." That sent the whole wolf pack into a huddle to come up with a game plan.

I leaned over to whisper to Jacob. "What's going on? I thought I just told them I had to go back."

Jacob simply smirked before groaning and putting his face in his hands. "Jared was supposed to grab Charlie when I grabbed you. That way he couldn't use Charlie as leverage. But obviously something went wrong." His muscles were tight, as though this was a personal loss on his part.

"It's not your fault Jake." I rubbed his shoulders. "You couldn't have prepared for everything. I should have seen this coming." Its true. I was careless and now I was paying for it. I leaped up and grabbed my jacket before throwing it on. My shoes followed before I took the motorcycle's keys.

Jake bolted upright as I opened the door. "You can't be serious Bella. You're just going to go running back at his beck and plea?" His pained face killed me inside. But thinking of Charlie suffering for me was much worse.

"If it means getting Charlie back, then yes. I'll find some other way around this." I walked outside into the foggy afternoon and began to unwrap the motorcycle for travel. "Make sure the wolves don't follow me."

Jake had other ideas. He came up behind me, hands around my waist and head atop my own. "Please Bella. Please. Don't go." I could hear his voice quivering and shaking, like a child who was losing his mother. "We'll do something else. Anything else. "

I turned around in his arms and did the only thing I knew would get him to let me go. I leaned up to kiss him. It was nothing more than a peck, but it did the trick. He stood frozen like a statue, locked away in some far world. I jumped on the bike and scooted away, Jacob still standing there like a block of stone.

Deep down inside I knew it was a terrible thing to do, and I would regret it later.

**Little shorter today guys. I have a lot of work for school so this is more of a filler than anything else. If you liked the poem yesterday check out ElectricSock's profile for more.**


	20. His Plan

"Thank you for having us over for dinner Dr Cullen," Charlie said with gracious manners as he took another bite of his steak. "You really know how to treat a Sheriff to dinner."

Dr. Cullen smiled and looked over at Esme. "You're too kind." He then bore his red eyes into mine. "And how do you like your food Bella?"

"It's great. Thanks." I hadn't even touched it. Just simply moved it around a smidge on the plate with my fork. Charlie didn't seem to care as he was completely focused on shoving as much red meat down his throat as possible, so Dr. Cullen dropped the subject. It was just the four of us because Dr. Cullen said his family was backpacking this weekend up in the mountains. Total Bullcrap.

The minutes ticked by silently, with only the sound of clinking silverware and dishes as background noise. I wondered how the Cullen's were eating, seeing as Edward never once ate any food at school and got away with it? Did they vomit it up again later? I sure hoped so.

THUNK!

"What was that?" Charlie asked, his hand going to his pocket where his gun was nestled. Perhaps he felt my unease at being here as well?

Carlisle chuckled. "It must be Jasper's cat. He adopted one last week. Though she seems to be quite the escape artist whenever we put her in the cage." Dr. Cullen shot me a look which made me almost choke on my water.

"Oh, never really took him as a cat kind of guys I guess. But .. you know. Whatever floats his boat." He toasted his glass into the air in a small salute before diving back into his food.

Esme took another couple bites before speaking up again. "Charlie, as much as we love having you over for dinner we actually had a real question we wanted to ask you." She put on her false smile that I doubted didn't make Charlie swoon in his chair.

"Certainly."

Dr. Cullen put his napkin down on his lap before talking. "Since Bella is very close with Edward, we were hoping she would like to join us camping this weekend. Our whole family is going to be there, and she will be sleeping with Alice and Rosemary. We were going to join them first thing in the morning." He carefully watched Charlie's expression for signs of disbelief.

But good old Charlie simply grunted out. "Sure, why not?" like it was no big deal.

Esme clapped her hands together. "Excellent. Since we have a lot of packing to do, perhaps she could stay the night? I have extra clothes she can borrow for the trip. What do you say Bella?" Esme's eyes flashes a dangerous look at me.

With controlled smiles I replied. "Sounds great. Charlie maybe you could go visit Billy this weekend then? I'm sure he told me about wanting to do a fishing trip with you while I was with Jacob." If I had to be stuck with those monsters I sure as hell was making sure Charlie wouldn't be bound by them too.

Thankfully he seemed eager to go. "Heck yes. I'll send him a note tonight and maybe we can go tomorrow."

"Or you could just drive down after dinner? You know how planning and all that goes…" I was pushing it, but knowing his desire for fishing he wouldn't take a second look at it.

At the end of dinner I walked Charlie to his cruiser and waved him goodbye with the worst expression of happiness I could conjure. Then turned around to head back inside the vampire bund. Expecting to see the adults running around packing like Renee, I was taken aback at their complete readiness to leave.

"Put this on," Esme ordered as she threw me a large parka.

Confused, I asked, "I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will be too late. We have to go now." Carlisle looked as though he wanted to throw me over his shoulder and sprint away that very second. My stomach dropped and something in my brain clicked. They were isolating me from the world. All alone in the forest with a pack of vampires. Ah crap. This was my green mile.

I debated on running, along with many other options, but knew I had no shot. So reluctantly I put on the jacket and prepared to hop on Esme's back.

"Carefull Sweatheart. You get to ride with me." Edward's hands snaked around my waist and I practically screamed.

"Edward! I thought you were camping!"

His eyes glistened as he leaned down to smell my neck and lick it. "Someone had to let the dog out before we left." He then pulled my legs off the ground as we raced away into the night.

**And to the rude jerk who sent not one but THREE messages about my timeliness, I did not appreciate your tone. Just one note was sufficient. And to everyone else, yes, I apologize about the lack in consistency. I was way in over my head when I thought I could do this and college at the same time. So once again, please excuse me. But I must take a break until I can have both good grades and good writing. **


	21. His Appearance

Snow pounded on our faces as I shivered on Edward's back. The darkening world around me was covered in grey and white, making me feel more lost than ever before. The chilling snowflakes smashes onto my neck, even with my heavy scarf and hat, soaking my collar. A spine jerking cold raced up my back, making me also twitch out of Edward's grip.

"Stop moving around Bella," he growled behind. "Do you want me to drop you into the snow?"

My numb hands made fists around his throat. Being frozen in this world was better than being frozen in his. "I wouldn't make much of a difference." He ignored my comment.

The wind howled around us and flipped my hat off my head. Why the hell did we have to run there? If I was gonna die, I think I would have preferred it be at their house. Instead we had to bolt through a blizzard just to go meet his family. The things I do for love… Wait that's right. I don't love him. I absolutely loath him.

After what felt like millennium we reached a small clearing under a mountain with a quaint little tent already set up. Edward dropped me like a hot rock and talked to his siblings who were all gathered around away from the tent. My legs, which felt more like poles at this point, screamed in pain as I tried to stand and walk toward the tent. Fumbling, my fingers ripped open the canvas zipper and fell face first inside the sparsely furnished tent. The thing blanket inside wasn't nearly enough warmth for my below zero body temperature, but it was all I had to work with.

"Bella?" Edward called from outside the tent. My lips trembled so hard that I couldn't even speak. "Bella are you inside?" He opened the tent to see me curled up in the corner. "Oh, good you seem to be settling in nicely." He then zipped the tent back up behind him as he came to sit down next to me.

"W-wh-wh-what d-d-do y-o-o-o wa-a-ant?" I stuttered, curling up even tighter. But a small piece of me knew the answer already.

He forced my infinitesimally small cocoon of warmth apart as he grabbed my neck and pulled me to his side. His lips dusted my neck, sending a whole new wave of shivers around my body. Put me back in the blizzard, please. I promise I won't complain. Please… please. Just don't turn me into one of you.

When he was full, and I felt lethargic, he started to talk. Edward wiped the blood from his lips and sat back casually, as though he didn't see the demon breaking through his cold exterior.

"My family saw Victoria coming to get you with an army. They are going to intercept and take her out. I'll be here to watch you and make sure nothing stupid gets in the way." Blood red eyes sent me a condescending look, which I was too tired to properly return. "I won't let her take you away from me."

The insane part of my brain took over and started using my body. "Then why don't you turn me? Is it that you like my blood to much? Or are you too scared to kill me?"

I instantly regretted not having better self control. Edward pinned me to the ground, watching me menacingly. His muscles were strong as the crystallized water outside holding me down.

"You don't understand Bella. Matches like us come across one another only once in a millennia. I plan on making sure you live a long life next to me. That is something I can promise." I prayed to whomever was out there that it was one promise he would break. Just the thought of having to spend the rest of my aching existence with this monster made me want to throw myself off the nearest cliff. Please, anyone, help me.

A rustling outside drew our attention. Edward's nostrils flared in anger. He stood up slowly, cautiously making his way to the door before unzipping it. He made sure to block any view I had of the frozen forest outside as he left the tent.

I waited in silence, surprisingly excited by this turn of events. Maybe a giant mountain lion was going to mistake Edward as dinner and rip him to shreds! Or perhaps we disturbed a hibernating bear? Ah miracles do happen!

But just moments later, Edward returned, completely unharmed, but with a guest.

"Bella, you look like a popsicle!"

I ran like a rocket into Jake's warm arms, practically melting in his sunny heat. I felt him chuckle in his throat and wrap his arms around me. He smiled against my hair before guiding me back to the blanket and wrapping me in it like a burrito to hug again. For a moment, I felt as though I was back in the Black house.

"You certain they can handle it?" Until he spoke again.

Jake looked up, as if caught in a dream, and replied, "We don't allow vampires to turn humans, no matter their reason." He must have seen my confusion because he quietly explained, "The pack has offered to join the Cullens in fighting Victoria's army tomorrow. I'm here to watch you."

"What?" For a moment I thought Jake had gone insane, siding with Edward and all, but the slight quirk in his mouth told me he had something else up his sleeve. Playing along, I nodded and leaned against him to sleep.

Edward watched us carefully, eyes following my every breath. He only left the tent once that night to speak with his family. It was then that Jake cupped my bite mark, which I hadn't realized was showing, and ever so quietly whispered in my ear. 

"Tomorrow, Edward is going to die."

**So sorry about the wait guys! I appreciate all your kind comments of understanding, so I hope this helps hold off until I can write again. Cheers!**


	22. His Determination

All night I was wrapped in a bed of warmth and comfort. I knew the grips of death were only a couple feet away, and yet I didn't give it a second thought. I had a wolf in the room, and there was no doubt in my mind that he would keep me safe. At least until the sun rose.

Then I wasn't so sure what would happen. Killing Edward seemed impossible. And yet, my heart was ecstatic with the possibility. Experience made me worry about the aftermath. Usually these things didn't work out so well.

"She there yet?" Edward asked Jake with an icy tone.

Jake had refused to change to communicate because he was afraid of leaving me in case Edward wanted breakfast. "She isn't suppose to be coming for another ten minutes. That is what Alice told you, remember?" He gripped me a little closer when a shiver rippled down my spine.

As much as I wanted to see Victoria, to run far away with her and never stop running, I knew that would entail that I lose my humanity. And I wasn't so sure I was ready to do that. But being here with Edward was worse.

I guess I'd have to pick my poison.

"Jacob, now." Edward ordered as he unzipped the tent. Jake looked down at me, eyes hard and worried. I gave him the smallest nod. With a sigh he stood up and slowly shuffled out of the tent into the bright morning ground now covered in diamonds.

With scary precision he flew the zipper back up and turned to look at me. "Bella. There is no danger here. But that mutt is staying outside." Disgust was evident on his marble face, making my insides recoil. Jacob had the same look about Edward. Except at this moment, I was certain Jacob's eyes weren't a fiery red.

"Fine," I replied as I tried to bravely walk around him. "Then I'll just spend the day outside."

Silver daggers gripped my forearms. An iron snake was around my waist. "No."

I took a deep breath and challenged myself. Jake was just outside. All I had to do was get there and he would keep me safe. "Be reasonable Edward. This is a tent, not a prison." I didn't wait for his reply as I slipped from his grip and went outside.

The sun was blaring, rebounding off the gorgeous landscape into my pupils with such intensity I felt as though I was in heaven. My bronze wolf sat outside, concentrating on the pack far away. His ears were turned just slightly right, toward the battlezone, and his tongue stuck out just the slightest. My feet crunched on the snow as I walked toward him, feeling Edward eyeing my back. I grabbed his furry side in my hands and stood close, hearing him pant like a hound.

Home. He felt like home.

But quickly the soft fur was replaced by freezing sheets of metal. Edward had pulled me away, back in front of the tent, with a menacing look in his eye. Though not at me, but Jake.

"If you are out here, then I would prefer you stand near me." He squeezed, forcing what little air in my lungs out. I gagged for air, struggling in his grip. Jacob snarled at Edward, preparing to lunge, until Edward dropped me to the cold ground. Wheezing, I lay in the sweet chill trying to breathe as water soaked my clothes.

Edward as standing protectively over me, eyes trained on Jake. He looked like a tiger, guarding his next meal so another scavenger doesn't try to steal it from under his nose. Curled into tight fists, his hands trembled by his side. In fact, his whole body trembled. I expected Jacob to back down, to submit and play along. But instead he took a step forward, roaring into the early morning.

They were squaring off, staring into each other's eyes and minds, preparing the first strike. This was it. Edward was going down. I was almost too enthralled watching to feel the other cold hands around my waist.

"Don't speak. I'm getting you out of here."

Red hair blocked my view as I was hoisted off the ground and I inhaled sharply, afraid to go. Edward swiveled around, and I saw his eyes bulge with understanding. Jake had distracted him.

"Whoopsie. See ya!" Victoria said before attempting to bolt away with me in her arms. But Edward clamped down on her shoulder and thrust her back into the campsite. We twirled in the air before landing gracefully on the ground like a cat. My head felt like a slushy as the world continued to topple around.

Jacob lunged at Edward, attempting to block the path to us. But he gracefully maneuvered around and was headed for our retreating figures. We ran through trees and around fallen logs, not once slipping on the snow. I glanced back behind us, hoping to avoid that bronze hair and red eyes. But I could see him darting just behind us.

"Victoria! I- I" I started to say. But she shushed me in concentration.

She suddenly stopped, coming to an abrupt halt before launching us into the trees and climbing from above. I felt Edward gaining on us, inch by inch getting closer until he was just behind us. A wicked smile of pleasure was on his face as he reached out to grab Victoria's red mane. But someone shot out from the trees and crashed them both to the ground. Ahead I saw Jacob clearing a path and I wondered.

Who helped us?  
"That was Riley, my newest friend. He helped me organize all of this. He's a fighter. Don't worry about him." I saw her smile down at me and I felt stupid for asking this, but I needed to know.

"You aren't really going to change me, are you?"

She balked at me, like I had asked if she liked eating worms. "Is that why you are so tense? I thought you would be screaming for joy!" She shook her head and almost laughed. "No, that was just to fool the Voltouri. I plan on letting you spend the rest of your life however you want."

I heaved a sigh of relief and felt silly. "Sorry.. I just… you know." She did, and I was already forgiven.

If I could have, I would have frozen that moment in time forever. The sun was just over the mountains now, making the beautiful scenery sparkle like a third grader's art project. Jake, my best friend in the entire world, was running ahead of us, a doggish smile plastered on his face with a large pink tongue to finish the look. I let myself chuckle, thinking this was the end of the terror, and the start of my tomorrow.

But that was when Jacob fell.

With an earth shattering howl he was tackled to the ground with a large crack. He whimpered in pain, motionless on the floor with Edward above him looking satisfied.

"Jake! No!" I yelled as we ran further away. "Victoria we have to go help him! He could be dying!"

With eyes full of pain she responded, "Or already dead. He would have wanted you to live rather than risk your life for his." She looked back involuntarily, surprised to find nobody on our tail.

"But-"

A blur of dark hair fell in front of us and stopped us cold. Her small red eyes and curly brown hair made her look no older than my cousins in Jr. High. But her wicked smile and growl showed she meant business.

"Bree?" Victoria said in recognition. "What's wrong?"

"You're not dead."

A sickening sound like nails on a chalkboard mixed with crumbling marble roared in my ear. Suddenly we were falling to the ground. Above I saw Edward, standing with Victoria's head in his hands, anger in his face. Bree, smiling like a child, was watching me fall. My head hit something hard and I winced in pain, lying on the ground. Blood started to pool around my head and I watched, dazed, up at the two vampires.

"Good work Bree." He said without a smile.

She curtsied, "Of course."

He pulled out a lighter and brought Victoria's fake flames to life. "One last thing," he said to Bree as he tossed Victoria's head down to us, landing on Victoria's dead body a couple feet from me to burst into flames.

She frowned, confused. "Yes?"

The pair were starting to fade away into darkness. My world slowly twisted into a nightmare that I was once again sinking into. I forced my eyes open for as long as I could, until the last thing I saw was Edward smiling at Bree with his fake smile, reaching forward to touch her head.

And then he decapitated her too.

**Haha! See betcha didn't think Bree was gonna be a spy now did you? **** Hope to update soon again!**


	23. His Humanity

I awoke with a start, my head and heart pounding in unison. The bright light from the sun poured onto my face, making me squint. With a groan I rolled onto my stomach and covered my face, wanting to go back to sleep. I wasn't ready to face another day with Edward.

Wait… Edward.

Suddenly awake I bolted upright to find myself in our field. Light purple flowers surrounded me as I lay on a small checkered blanket. They bent in the light and surprisingly warm wind that blew through the field. I looked down to find that I was not sheathed in a parka and pants anymore, but my usual jeans and flannel. How on earth did I get here? One thing was for sure. Edward wasn't here. And by that standard this could be heaven.

"Bella."

Drat. Definitely not heaven.

Edward approached from the dark trees behind me and came to gracefully sit down on the blanket. I inched away, trying to be discrete. He noticed, but didn't make any move toward me. Instead he waited, perched on just the edge of the blanket, as if I were a small animal.

"Hey," he said with his fake smoldering eyes. "How's your head and arm?" With gentle fingers he reached across to lightly touch my face. Instinctually I pulled away and turned to examine myself.

"Fine…" I said as I felt my head and saw my arm in a brace, a large bite out of it. Looks like someone got hungry after his killing spree. But I had no time to mourn as anger consumed me. I turned to look back at him. "What do you want?"

He chuckled, as if this were only a game. "I thought about what you said… about our future." The way he said 'our future' made me squirm inside, as though a parasite was burrowing into my stomach. "I know what I want." His eyes flashed up to me, just the slightest tinge of gold started to appear again.

Dare I ask? No need apparently, because he continued anyway.

"Bella, I want to be with you forever," he said as he scooted closer and tried to wrap his arms around my waist. Trust me, the feeling wasn't mutual. I attempted to get out but his cold arms insisted I behave. "And I now realize that we share a connection that runs deeper than my hunger and your blood." He licked his lips and stared at my neck but didn't move. His patience and calm voice scared me almost more than his anger. It meant he wanted something badly.

And he wasn't going down without a fight.

I could tell where his conversation was going, so I beat him to it. "But then you won't have any more of my blood. Can you live with that?" I swiped my hair away from my neck and tried to look like a fresh piece of meat. Though I knew bruises from before were still visible. But if I could get him to second guess himself, I might have another opportunity to get away. Maybe if Jacob…

Oh wait… Jacob…

He growled deep in his chest, tempted. I felt his arms freeze around me as he contemplated and responded. "It has taken a lot of thought on my part, but I am ready to commit." He swallowed painfully, looking at all the years ahead without my blood.

I wasn't listening anymore. "Edward, what did you do to Jacob!" I shoved hard against his chest and felt him intentionally let me go. I stood up, attempting to assert authority but by the dark smile on his face I knew he was still in control. "You… You monster! You attacked him and killed Victoria!"

He only tilted his head and smiled in return.

Disgusted, I started walking away, forgetting how fast vampires could be. A whoosh later I was pinned under Edward against the grassy field. His red eyes watching my brown ones, his breath cold on my face. "I had to do whatever was necessary to keep you with me. But if it makes you feel better, Jacob isn't dead."

"Then where is he?"

"Recovering." He trailed his nose down my face and leaned into my neck with a large intake of breath. "I can do this. I'm strong." I felt him lick my neck and his teeth touch my skin.

HE'S GOING TO CHANGE ME NOW?!

With all the furry a high school student can muster I fought against him. He tried to hold me down, restrain me enough to get a clean bite, but I was going down kicking and screaming.

"NO NO NO NO NO! Edward stop! I don't want to do this!" I prayed to God that someone would hear me crying out and come to my rescue. But deep down I knew I was stuck. As clear as day I saw my two options, my only two options:

I let him change me and live the rest of my life despising this devil spawn or I appeal to the one thing I knew that would hold him off, even for a little while. His very nature and personality will clash.

"Marry me."

He stopped, teeth just barely touching the soft lining of my neck. "What did you say?" he sounded breathy, as though I caught him off guard. "What did you say?" He pulled back to look at me, eyes confused and befuddled.

I repeated myself, only this time adding more. "Edward, I want you to marry me." The words burned as they left my throat, like the sun was trying to vomit itself into being right here. The lie coiled around my chest, making all the air disappear and fly away far into the blue sky. All the while my heart thumped out 'please please please' with each beat. Take the bait Edward. Take it and give me some more time.

He looked lost in his mind, wandering around the endless files of information for the appropriate answer. Inside, I could see his plans for the future changing, bending with the present situation. His industrious plan that he methodically worked toward and fought to accept was now being challenged with his humanistic desire. The selfish wish of his to have that white wedding, and pledge his creepy infatuated love to another. Behind all of those, I could see the beast encouraging him to simply cut my throat and end it all.

It felt like an eternity before he answered. His voice was silent, ever so quiet, before it exploded into shouted laughter.

"Yes, Yes I'll marry you! Oh Bella Swan you have no idea how long I have waited for this." He picked me up and twirled me around, making my stomach feel like it was on those vomit-coasters at theme parks. "Alice will plan everything. She just adores weddings. It can be a small one too, just my family and yours. We can have it in the backyard and then Honeymoon in a very special location I have set out…"

His yammering was more for himself than me, and I let out a sigh of relief that he had chosen to say yes. Hopefully, I would have enough time to plan another escape. Judging by the way he looked, bright eyes and happy, I almost forgot what kind of monster he was. Almost. There was just one last thing to check.

"Edward," I interrupted his monologue to himself. "I don't want to spend the wedding or Honeymoon in pain…"

He stooped down and picked up my hand to kiss it, nipping at the palm and licking the blood that came to the surface. "Yes my Bella. I agree. This can wait until we return. Maybe even longer if you like. Whatever you want is yours. Just name it."

Should I try and be tricky here? Common sense told me no, but a piece of me wanted to use his high to my advantage. "Can I have a couple days to prepare for the wedding myself? Just to say goodbye to Forks and my human life." Even pretending to give up my humanity made me want to cry inside, but the locked cage of fear kept the tears inside.

His smile widened and became sultry, as though he thought he knew the secret I was so desperately trying to conceal. But I was simply overanalyzing his face. "Of course."

And that was how I became engaged to the devil.

**Thanks for continuing to read even though the updates are sporadic!**


	24. Our Plans

**Yes yes, I know it has been a millennia and a half since I last updated. I know I 'lured you in' with false promises of daily updates and the story has become a little borning/monotonous/predictable. I know all the awful things you guys are going to say about my timeliness, so don't comment negatively about that part of my writing. Anything else is fine. Anyway, here is one of the final updates.**

I don't give a crap about weddings. For all I cared, the bride and groom could say their vows in a swamp in their swimsuits by themselves with nobody but the croaking frogs at witnesses. But this time, I made myself completely absorbed in it. Because I knew that these were the last days I had to make an escape plan.

Alice was thrilled with my excitement. Day after day she dragged me around the highest boutiques to try on gowns and pick out matching napkin sets. My fake enthusiasm didn't seem to reach her, but I didn't question my good luck. As I mindlessly pointed to decorated announcement cards and tasted cake after cake my mind was elsewhere. Planning, scheming. And for all the spare time I had by myself, telling Edward that I needed some human minutes before we were eternally damned together, I hadn't found one acceptable solution.

Some part of me wanted to reach out to Jake and ask for his advice. But after hearing that he was alive, now somewhere in Canada or the Amazon, I refrained from calling. He didn't need any more pain from my hand.

Five day to go. Still nothing better than hiding a dagger under my pillow. But I would stand no chance against his speed and strength. Renee called and said she would be in Forks soon. My heart yearned to scream into the phone to stay in Arizona, but Jasper's sickening smile made me wish her well on her flight.

Four days to go. Last night I dreamed of ripping a chainsaw to life at the altar and sawing Edward's head off. Touching, but not realistic. The entire yard is starting to come together in Alice's vision, the flowers and aisle waiting in the garage. I strained to play along every day, which wasn't as hard as I had anticipated because Esme always took my nervous jitters to be about the wedding and not her comments about finally becoming one with the 'family'.

Three days to go. The food arrived in large boxes with my new name "Mrs. Cullen" on the front. It made my body go cold and I had to take a few deep breaths to remind myself I wouldn't let it get to that. I couldn't.

Two days to go. I'm scared. Frightened actually. Edward thinks it's cold feet but I know better. What if there is no way out of this? Am I destined to be his slave for all of eternity? The thought made me feel like throwing up. Once he left I spent the rest of the night looking on the internet, in books, anything to find a way out. Claim insanity and head to a mental ward? Already used up that card. Commit a crime and go to jail? My dad's the police so he would get me off the hook. I slammed my head on the table, groaning with frustration.

One day to go. I sat in the living room watching some weird reality show with my feet on Edward's lap. His cold fingers traced strange patters on my feet as I shivered. He smiled, pleased I was so attuned to him, and ask me a question.

"Bella," his blood red eyes forced me to look at him. "Have you ever thought about… what we are going to do after all of this is over?" He didn't mean about Charlie or my friends, that much I knew. But about him. What HE wanted to do. Where HE wanted to go. It was a trick question in disguise.

I gave him a shrug, pretending to not care.

"Would you consider traveling? Seeing the world? Take a trip to space?" All of his ideas were extraneous and impossible, as if fueled from his childlike fantasies that he can now finally make come true. "How about children?"

The last one caught me off guard and I whipped my head around to give him a look. "Children?"

He smiled a devilish smile, trailing his hand up my leg seductively. "Yes. Children?"

"I-I um…" Truth was, I had never thought about every having children. They just seemed to cry and poop all the time. "No. I don't want children."

That made his face fall and I knew I had answered wrong. Reflexively he reached out to grab my arm and pull me closer, almost crushing my entire forearm. His teeth skimmed my throat, threatening to take a bite just like he always did when he was mad at me.

"No? You won't _want_ children? Don't I get a say in this?" Instead of piercing my neck, which would have shown in the wedding down, he chose to instead take a sample from my wrist. That part of me would be covered in the long sleeves. I didn't fight though, knowing it could be a lot worse. Edward has stopped being so forceful about a week before the wedding. He said it was because the venom would work faster if I was in good health, free of bruises. But that didn't mean he stopped feeding.

Turning away, I looked for a reply on the television. But all I saw were pop stars acting badly. A large pregnant lady waddled across the screen to yell at her husband, holding her stomach like she was carrying a watermelon under her dress. For all I knew, she might as well be.

Edward wiped his mouth and rolled my sleeve back down before pushing me off his lap. "Doesn't matter what you want. Once you become like me you can't have them anyway." He stormed off, obviously upset.

Wait. Edward wanted kids? How had I not seen this before? A spark of insanity lit up in my brain. What would he give up for kids? Possibly.. me?

I picked up the phone and dialed Jake's number after months of waiting. It rang twice, and I held my breath.

"Bella?" Jake sounded out of breath, as though he had been running for miles.

"Jake," I sighed. "I have an idea. And I need your help in determining if it's insane or brilliant."

He gave a light chuckle. "I'm all ears."


End file.
